Que es el amor?
by TheDarckAngel
Summary: Quien conocía realmente el amor? Muchos afirmaban sentirse de tal manera, muchos otros contrariaban aquello, quien estaba en lo correcto? El amor era una sola palabra pero muchos significados, muchas emociones alrededor de ese cuestionamiento universal. Juvia quería entender. Natsu aprender.
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes y serie son propiedad de HiroMashima.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _-No Natsu, no puedo acompañarte al rio hoy toca día de chicas y….-_

 _-Lo siento pero me voy de misión y…..-_

 _-Pescar es de hombres!...pero hoy no puedo porque…-_

 _-No creo, mi pastel de fresas necesita ser comido en un lugar cerrado, si estuviera afuera yo…...-_

 _-No puedo yo…..-_

 _-Tengo una cita con Charle! Aye!-_

 _-Tengo que ir a la escuela Natsu-niii! Lo siento…...-_

 _-Tengo que ayudar a Mira-nee y…..-_

Uno a uno fue preguntando.

Se preguntaba si tanta paz había hecho que sus amigos cambien, tal vez el cambio y aun no se daba cuenta pero aun así, todos tan preocupados por uno mismos, las misiones aumentaban en el tablero y el pensamiento de salir en equipo paso a segundo plano.

No le incomodaba también descansar solo que se siente algo ignorado por ellos. Incluso le pregunto s Gray si quería ir a pescar, mala idea, inicio una pelea que arraso con los demás y como siempre lo culparon a él.

Recibiendo solo un regano de Laxus quien ni prestaba atención, solo en la barra con un jugo de hace una hora observando a una peliblanca atender a los demás. Sentía que eso era extraño pero lo ignoro.

Lucy había estado extraña desde hace un tiempo. Una tarde cuando se despedían ella se había puesto de puntitas con la boca curvada y los ojos cerrados esperando algo, el tiempo paso y el rompió el silencio preguntando '¿Estás bien luce?', ella parecía algo triste y desde entonces se la pasa con Levy quien a espaldas le lanza una mirada preventiva.

'¿Qué había hecho?'

Pero decidió desistir a preguntar, era su mejor amiga no quería una pelea así que siguiendo un consejo de Gildarts el se alejo un poco para 'Calmar las aguas' no entendió a que se refería y ni tiempo de preguntar porque apenas vio una mujer el desapareció.

Había estado todo el día queriendo salir con alguien pero nadie parecía interesado en lo más mínimo, internamente se preguntaba si le faltaba alguien por preguntar y si no fuera por Happy no andaría así, el muy traicionero lo abandono por una chica, no entendía que era lo importante en eso, Happy se burlo diciendo 'Aun eres un niño, Aye!' se burlo escapando de un tormentoso castigo.

Bufo molesto, Happy recordaría quien faltaría por preguntar.

Decidió irse así sin más, intentaría divertirse solo, algo imposible según él considerando que le gustaba hablar mucho aunque también le gustaría que le contasen de las cosas que veía de los demás. Había muchas cosas que no entendía a pesar de ser casi un adulto, muchos le catalogaban de adolescente e inclusive niño, no lo admitía pero en el fondo eso le entristecía y molestaba bastante.

El no conoció a sus padres humanos y por lo tanto no había tenido a alguien con quien hablar sobre esas cosas, admitió sentirse tonto en muchos temas de conversación con los demás e inclusive cuando respondía no sonaba seguro de que fuese la respuesta a lo que preguntaban.

 _-Hay alguien que te guste?-_

 _-Claro, todos me gustan porque son mis amigos y….-_

 _-No idiota eso no….-_

Y se rendían de continuar.

-No soy idiota…- murmuro para sí mismo caminando entre los árboles, no le faltaba poco para llegar, acomodo la caña de pescar y siguió su camino con un semblante pensativo.

Se preguntaba si habría alguien que le ayudara a entender todo eso sin regañarlo continuamente como lo habrían hecho los demás de sus amigos que a la primera explotarían como dinamita o cuando destruía un bar, cosas parecidas.

.

.

.

Miraba la belleza de la naturaleza continuar avanzando con naturalidad, el cantar de las aves con el perfecto sonido que producía el viento hacía gala de una hermosa melodía, porque era el simple sonido de la naturaleza misma lo único que escuchaba.

Quería descansar, pero sobre todo pensar.

Se sentía un poco ignorada no solo por Gray, que sigue como si nada hubiese pasado, sino por inclusive sus amigas con las que no entendían su amor hacia el pelinegro, le molesto que la tacharan de bizarra y no supo cómo responder a eso. Busco ayuda en las revistas pero solo le decían lo mismo que sus supuestas amigas.

No tenía un complejo así de malo. Ella sabia amar….verdad?

Miraba el agua correr bajo la luz del sol al medio día, un par de conejos correr no lejos rio abajo, pájaros danzar en el cielo junto con su canto tranquilizador. Sabía que venir acá le ayudaría a calmarse y reflexionar sobre sus acciones, emociones y pensamientos, necesitaba saber si esto que sentía por su Gray-sama fuera real y no falso como los demás afirman.

Había algo en ese lugar que le gustaba desde la primera vez ya hace un buen de tiempo, venia sola a sentir el agua fría en sus pies o tomar un baño, sentirse en contacto con su elemento le hacían sentirse muy relajada y en paz con uno misma.

Miro tentativamente el agua un largo segundo antes de suspirar incapaz, no hacía mucho calor como para eso, en otro momento pensó.

…..

Había escuchado un ruido provenir de atrás, giro un poco sin importarle ensuciar su vestido azul veraniego de tirantes, vio la yerba moverse desde un poco lejos con dirección hacia ella. Preparo un pequeño hechizo por si fuera un animal salvaje.

Pero cuando vio una cabellera rosa asomarse supo quién era.

-Natsu-san?-

.

.

.

-Juvia?-

Había recordado no verla en el Gremio, vestía un vestido azul, tacones del mismo color, un abrigo ligero, su cabello cortó suelto pero dándole un estilo único que no se creería que fuese así. Estaba sentada mirándola igual de sorprendido que él, ahora veía que no era el único además de de Happy que conocía este parte del bosque donde corría el agua.

Su lugar especial donde pescaban.

Sería extraño decir que ambos se miraron varios segundos sin quitar los ojos del otro. No se sintió extraño solo reconfortante de alguna manera.

.

.

.

Vestía su ropa habitual, detrás suyo una caña de pescar.

-E-es una s-sorpresa verlo Natsu-san- era muy cierto, de todas las personas que imagino encontrase al pelirrosa estaba fuera de su lista.

El pareció reaccionar después de eso.

-A-ah….- no supo responder, sonrió un poco nervioso soltando una risa -….Hehehe no sabía que alguien más conociera este lugar solo estoy sorprendido- La curiosidad ya había sido despertada.

-Ya conocía este lugar Natsu-san?-

-Eh? Si, vengo desde que era un niño junto con Happy a pescar- hubo un corto silencio antes de verla levantarse.

-Disculpe a Juvia Natsu-san, no sabía que este lugar ya estaba ocupa….-

-Puedes quedarte…..- vio esos amables y serios ojos mirarlo curiosa, Juvia lograba hacer sentirlo algo intimidado, no sabía la razón o tal vez porque no se conocían pensó- No es como si fuese mío o algo así….-

 _-'No estaría mal algo de compañía'- pensó._

Le era extraña su personalidad, siempre seria con los demás y muy rara con Gray, no entendía el porqué y el que poco hablaran no ayudaba mucho, tal vez debería ser más social con aquellos a los que poco conoce.

Volvió a tomar asiento mientras miraba concentrada el agua correr, Natsu se sentó a cinco pies de distancia algo nervioso por el silencio, no era exactamente como lo pensó.

Coloco la carnada en la punta y la lanzo a mitad del rio, relajándose pero con las manos firmes esperando el momento en que un pez cayera.

Miro de reojo a Juvia quien seguía sentada con la mirada seria, aprovecho ese instante para mirarla más detenidamente. Su piel era blanca y sintió ganas de rozar sus dedos encima, vio su vestido tapar hasta por debajo de la rodillas muy largo como los que usa Lucy, era como en esas películas de romance viejos que tenia Mira escondido detrás del Bar, eso y muchos pañuelos de posiblemente lagrimas.

Pero sin duda lo que más lo distrajo de su tarea fue observar su rostro.

Olía maquillaje a Kilómetros pero no en ella, su olor era delicioso una mezcla de uvas y césped recién cortado, sus facciones eran delicadas o eso creería sino fuera por la mirada seria que tenia, callada y retraída en su propio mundo, sus pestanas eran largas, sus ojos se veían vacios preguntándose qué le sucedería.

Desde su punto de vista, era una imagen que le despertaba muchas cosas. Una de ellas deseo oculto por la curiosidad de su persona, quería conocerla, era raro pues llevaban mucho tiempo siendo compañeros y apenas hablaban.

Se preguntaba que podría decir en un momento como este, podría decir cualquier cosa con otra persona pero no ella.

-Sucede algo Natsu-san?-

Su pregunta le calo los huesos, se sentía descubierto y avergonzado sin saber la razón de porque.

-A-ah mmm n-no, creo que no s-solo…- levanto la mirada encontrándose con los ojos de ella mirándolo con la misma seriedad de siempre-…..Me preguntaba qué era lo que piensas-

No parecía inmutada, si bien su actitud no era hostil no evitaba sentirse tenso ante su presencia.

Juvia solo pensaba, no negaba que sentía lo mismo que Natsu dado la incomodidad que se respiraba, así que solo se concentro en mantener la mirada fija al agua e intentar relajarse. Nunca nadie alguien había pensado o preguntado en como ella se sentía o que era lo que pensaba.

No es que no le gustara que lo hicieran solo que siempre terminaban alejándose como para hacerlo, así que ya estaba acostumbrada a estar sola y que de repente alguien con el que poco hablas te pregunte sobre tus pensamientos.

Era extraño…..hasta cierto punto.

-Porque pregunta Natsu-san?-

-B-bueno, ahora que lo pienso no hablamos mucho para ser compañeros y bueno….- respiro hondo antes de responder- Te ves seria, tal vez mucho hehehehe-

Tal vez por eso nadie le hablaba, seria por la cara que ponía? Varias preguntas surgieron agobiándola.

-J-juvia no pretendía…- se sentía algo extraño descubrir una duda asi de la noche a la mañana-…Supongo que soy mala compañía…..- susurro cansada.

Natsu se sintió como el idiota que decían, por no saber explicarse y causar el efecto contrario.

-No!- dijo en voz alta sobresaltando a la peliazul, sus ojos conectaron con los de ella- Solo no sé cómo iniciar una conversación y…..soy yo el que es pésima compañía jajaja- se lamento riendo con la mirada perdida, por un momento creyó que lo había echado e perder.

Pero una suave risa dijo todo lo contrario.

La observo reírse con un notable cambio en su rostro.

Su sonrisa era cautivadora, escucharla una poesía y un placer ver la imagen que ella le brindaba. Sus mejillas algo sonrojadas, su cabello moverse con el ritmo del viento, sintió un aleteo en su estomago.

Tal vez seguir hablando seria lo correcto aunque muy en el fondo, sin saber la razón, quería volver a escuchar y ver su sonrisa. Mas dudas crecieron dentro de su cabeza conforme pasaba el tiempo.

-Juvia…..- llamo luego de ver como volvía a hace unos minutos con la diferencia que seguía sonriendo, ella lo miro con amabilidad-…no nos conocemos mucho pero me gustaría escucharte-

Se miraron fijamente.

Lucia sorprendida con los ojos abiertos, la boca entreabierta y un leve sonrojo adornar su rostro. Reconocía que Natsu no era un simple compañero, a lo lejos ella también observaba las victorias que el pelirrosa ganaba con el tiempo, las peleas y enfrentamientos, siempre lo admiro por la tenacidad que poseía pero sobre todo por lo amigable que es con los demás.

No por algo darían la vida por sus amigos y el gremio.

Pensaba si sería capaz de abrirse con alguien como Natsu, nunca antes lo había hecho e inclusive Gajeel poco sabia de ella y su pasado. Su vida en el orfanato, el maltrato de sus compañeros, sus fallidos amores.

Era un cristal roto sin desmoronarse.

Pensó en Gray y su frialdad, frialdad que antes adoro pero ahora…..

-a-ah…- no podía hablar.

Natsu comenzó a sentirse nuevamente estúpido, sino fuera por:

-C-creo que es demasiado no te pre…..-

-Creo….- hablo cortándolo- Juvia cree que debería acercarse si quiere escuchar bien-

Sorprendido pero decidido se levanto acortando la distancia hasta llegar junto a ella y sentarse a su lado, tuvo un pequeño roce con el brazo de Juvia, su piel se sentía suave como el terciopelo, sintió una fuerte necesidad de tocarla pero se contuvo.

 _-'Que me está pasando?'-_ sentía algo en el estomago y por alguna razón su cuerpo se tenso por un minuto.

-Por donde quiere comenzar Natsu-san?- seguía mirando el agua, mirando sus recuerdos pasar como una imagen sobre el agua del rio.

El pensó un momento antes de responder.

-Mmmmmm cuéntame tu pasado y luego yo te hablo sobre el mío- Era un trato justo. Juvia asintió.

-Bueno, Juvia creció en un orfanato y…bueno, n-no era muy feliz como los demás-

Natsu parpadeo confundido.

-Se que no es un lugar bonito- siguió Natsu recordando unas palabras muy del pasado- El Viejo me dijo que tenía suerte de haberlos encontrado- Era apenas un niño de diez años y no recordaba mucho pero si eso ya que luego Mira y demás le contaron cómo eran esos lugares. Le debía mucho al anciano.

-P-pues, no era muy bonito pero era por mi culpa o eso era lo que me decían las personas- su mirada decayó un poco ante lo último.

No lo entendía, como podía echarse la culpa de algo como eso.

-Pero….eres una buena persona! Como es posible que sea tu culpa- sus palabras la aliviaron un poco, sonaban sinceras.

-Es mi magia- explico un poco cabizbaja- Juvia no tenía idea de cómo funcionaba y las monjas no me ayudaron a comprenderla, ni siquiera buscaron ayuda-

-Pues fue su culpa- mascullo algo enojado, sentía la necesidad de buscar dicho orfanato y hablar ''Civilizadamente'' con los adultos- Y los demás niños te…..-

Su pregunta no acabo cuando la vio, su mirada estaba triste, decaída, definitivamente no fue tratada con amabilidad.

-Juvia tiene la mala fortuna de hacer que llueva cuando…b-bueno, cuando siento una emoción fuerte llueve-

-Y eso no es bueno?-

-No le parecía bueno a los demás, a nadie le gusta la lluvia- sus palabras le dolían, pero de alguna forma lograba sentirse mejor después de eso.

A Natsu casi se le escapaba la caña de pescar por lo que escucho.

-Entonces son unos tontos- afirmo sorprendiéndola por aquella oración que hizo que volteara a verlo asombrada- A mi me encanta la lluvia, me gusta salir a jugar con Happy y a veces salgo a dar una vuelta cuando cae, puede que mi elemento sea el fuego pero es muy agradable cuando me cae en la cara, es refrescante-

Natsu en definitiva siempre sorprende.

Sus palabras, era la primera vez que escuchaba a alguien decir que la lluvia le gustaba.

-D-de verdad?- sentía una leve opresión en su pecho, lo miraba con una ansiedad oculta, su rostro mostraba brillo.

-Si! Siempre, desde que era un niño hasta hoy siempre me ha gustado-

Era eso lo que le gustaba de Natsu, tan decidido, sin dolor alguno de decir lo que piensa, alguien con una noble sinceridad y una sonrisa, una sonrisa que te dice que todo está bien aun si fuese el fin del mundo tu le creerías.

-Gracias….- dijo en voz baja pero sabía que la escucharía.

-Huh? Por?- ella negó algo animada, el no indago mas- Bueno, creo que es mi turno-

Se llevo la mano izquierda al mentón pensativo, aquella imagen le resulto graciosa a Juvia por la cara graciosa que puso.

-Igneel me crio, fue un gran padre y estoy seguro que le hubiese gustado conocer el Gremio, seguro le caerías bien-

-Juvia no se imagina hablando casual con un Dragón enorme- no lo dijo con humor pero sí que logro que el pelirrosa riera con ganas.

-Si! Es muy grande, tendría que cargarte para que al menos no se agache mucho jajajajaja-

Por un momento se imagino a Natsu cargarla, presentarla a su padre y que este les diese su ben…

Abrió los ojos asustada y se ruborizo un poco por lo atrevida que fue, se recordó que Natsu ya tenía a alguien, al igual que ella, no podría surgir algo como eso solo por compartir un buen momento.

-Sucede algo?- Le hablo Natsu, haciendo que recupere la compostura, solo que conectando sus ojos con los de él además de darse cuenta que Natsu se había acercado a ella más de lo que Juvia había logrado con Gray.

-''Es lindo''- pensó para luego sonrojarse aun mas, se suponía que solo había una persona en el mundo que le parece lindo y no era Natsu.

-Estas bien, tu rostro esta….- ella negó con las manos impidiendo que chocaran frentes. Había recordado a Lucy, su exrival del amor o no?, hablar sobre algo como esto en una ocasión que hablaba específicamente del pelirrosa.

 _-Es un invasor! Hasta entro al baño mientras me duchaba!-_

Era la queja diaria a todo pulmón con las demás chicas, pero no entendía cual era el problema con que se acercara ya que ella también sintió algo cuando el pelirrossa se acerco a ella. Era cálido pero de ahí encontró la vergüenza pues sus piernas fallaron luego de eso.

No entendía que le sucedía.

-J-juvia se encuentra…bien- dijo para sí misma y el pelirrosa no tuvo de otra que aceptar lo dicho pero aun así le preocupaba el rostro colorado de Juvia.

Pero era ilógico pensar que de alguna forma aquellas mejillas sonrojadas eran por algo mas, ninguno lo noto en ese entonces pero había pensamientos curiosos cuando ambos hablaban. A Natsu le encontraba curioso el observarla, era muy diferente a las demás chicas y ella encontraba cálido la cercanía del chico, único.

Demasiado interesante era su presencia pero sin saber que decirle por temor a equivocarse, era raro? Pues él sentía un nerviosismo extraño luego de mirarla tanto, un leve ardor en el pecho y una necesidad innata de querer hablarle sin saber que decirle.

Y ya casi atardecía y ni un pescado había cazado.

 _Vaya día_ pensó.

-Después vino conocer al gremio entero…..- recordó viejos tiempos luego de que Juvia recuperara el color- Era un niño cuando entre y como la mayoría era adultos no había con quien jugar….-

-Debió ser divertido…..- no pudo evitar decir, Juvia no se imaginaba poder hablar siquiera con un adulto en ese entonces.

-Fue difícil, ninguno me quería llevar a misiones de verdad y tardo mucho para que el viejo me dejara salir, pero estaba Happy, Erza, el pervertido y….- nombro a los de su generación.

Era cuando mas notaba una diferencia entre ambos.

Natsu atraía gente, ella los repelía.

Ambos eran muy diferentes pero aun así en ese momento se sentía tranquila, en paz mientras compartía ella de igual manera unas anécdotas de su pasado, Natsu era divertido cuando no entendía algo pero para ella era agradable corregirlo y verlo sonreír nervioso, como si no lo esperara.

Para él era de la misma forma, se sentía tranquilo estar alrededor de la chica, sentirse corregido había comenzado a sentirse bien por alguna razón y escucharla reír aunque sea un poco era algo que lo llenaba por dentro. Aun tenía tantas preguntas.

Pero el tiempo no era eterno.

Lo supo cuando el sol había llegado al punto de comenzar a esconderse y fue ahí cuando una idea llego a su cabeza.

-Me agrada hablar contigo Juvia, te parece vernos mañana otra vez?- se había levantado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja sorprendiéndola y haciendo que se sonroje por lo primero que dijo, ella también le agradaba solo que ella no era muy abierta el poder decirlo como si nada.

-J-juvia también la paso bien…yo…..-

-Yoshhhhh!- dijo decidido- Incluso te traeré una caña de pescar para ti!- comenzó a caminar al bosque decidió a hacerle la mejor caña de pescar con la mejor madera del lugar.

-N-no es n-necesario J-juvia….- pero él la ignoraba, se adentro rápido al bosque que lo perdió de vista en unos segundos.

Quería volver a verlo, era agradable, tal vez muy explosivo pero era muy divertido estar a su lado, tan cálido. Llevo su mano derecha al pecho ahora que ella también se ponía de pie, mirando por donde se había ido.

 _Que era?_

 _Porque la ansiedad?_

 _Porque quería sonreír?_

Natsu provocaba en ella un sentimiento nuevo y contra todo pronóstico quería sentirlo más. Tenía preguntas al igual que el pelirrosa que quisiera entender más a fondo y por alguna razón.

Sentía que había ido al lugar indicado.

Quien conocía realmente el amor? muchos afirmaban sentirse de tal manera y muchos contrariaban a los demás, quien estaba en lo correcto? El amor era una sola palabra pero muchos significados, muchas emociones, muchos pensamientos corrían sin dirección alrededor de ese pequeño cuestionamiento universal.

Por un momento olvido al pelinergro, quería entender algo que dentro de ella sabia no podía compartir con quien gritaba a los cuatro vientos un amor eterno, ahora dudaba.

Quería entender.

Como todos nosotros.

Que era el amor?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Como mis demás historias de romance no durara mucho, tengo pensado terminarlo en máximo dos meses, espero no alargarme mucho.**_

 _ **Había terminado el capitulo antes pero por idiota se me borro, era más corto que este pero digo que me quedo igual de genial que el beta XD.**_

 _ **Estamos en un universo donde ya todo acabo, ignorando lo último del manga y muchas cosas ya que solo se va a centrar en el romance de estos dos.**_

 _ **Mi pareja favorita de todos los tiempo. YEAHHHHH!**_

 _ **Los invito a leer mi otra historia en curso, se que va más o menos pero es que vuelvo al mundo hace poco que no agarro aun muy bien el ritmo de escribir acción. Y para los que me conocen, 'Mejores decisiones' volverá pronto, eh decido continuarla, o si! pero aun no voy mucho por lo que falta tiempo.**_

 _ **Lo siento jajajaja.**_

 _ **TheDarkAngel se despide.**_

 _ **BYEBYE.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Los personajes y serie son propiedad de HiroMashima.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _¿Qué era eso?_

Que era aquello que pasaba frente a sus ojos, Laxus…..Mira…ambos estaban rojos como el cabello de Erza, Laxus tartamudeaba?! Mira tenía una sonrisa puesta que nunca había visto en su vida. Laxus intentaba fallidamente hacer una pose cool cuando su codo resbalo de la barra golpeando su rostro contra la madera, afortunadamente nadie más lo miro, excepto ella claro.

No pudo reír, la situación era curiosa tanto que se mostraba tranquilo en una esquina mientras comía su desayuno mirándolo muy atento. Mira rio bastante y por alguna razón Laxus no se molesto, solo se sobo la nuca riéndose también un poco, raro.

Giro su mirada un poco topándose con Lissana hablando con Fred amistosamente, ladeo la cabeza notando las diferencias pues sus miradas estaban conectadas y su plática iba de risas hasta bromas muy diferente a la hermana mayor. Pensó en porque eran tan diferentes, ambas parejas olían un olor extraño pero igual pero la situaciones eran muy diferentes.

Pero eran las mejillas de los cuatro lo que coincidían….ese color….. _porque aparecía?_ Porque le ocurría a ambas parejas.

Miro a un lado más viendo a Gray sentado junto a Erza en completo silencio, era él o había incomodidad lo que rodeaba a ambos, incluso Gray la pensaba mucho cuando sus manos iban directos a quitarse lo que le molestaba siempre, su ropa. Erza comía un pastel con la mirada puesta en otro lado, queriendo evitar un tipo de contacto visual, que les sucedía a ambos? Pues Gray parecía algo impaciente.

Miro a Happy intentando fallidamente sacarle una sonrisa a Charle, tenía ganas de burlarse de él pero entendía que incluso su peludo amigo gatuno estaba igual que los anteriores tres amigos que observo.

Llego a una conclusión aun no resuelta, Happy, Fred y Laxus intentaban hacerlas reír solo consiguiéndolo los últimos dos, Gray era otro lado, era otra cosa lo que sucedía lo que no entendía frente a sus ojos.

Tal vez no sabía expresarse pensó. Ambos podría ser….

Pero aun tenía otra incógnita respecto a aquel carmín en las mejillas de Wendy, quien se despedía de Romeo ya que este seguía aprendiendo de mucho más tipos de magia, esta vez con ayuda de Gildrast, gracias a la ayuda de Cana quien anteriormente hablo con Wendy y por alguna razón no parecía querer decirle eso al chico en lo cual entendió que no debía meterse.

En lo que estaba, la menor de los Dragones se despedía con un carmín en las mejillas del chico quien estaba igual, luego de verlo partir unos segundos ella volvía con una sonrisa brillosa y se sentaba a un lado suyo pues sus gatos estaban juntos en ese momento.

Tuvo otra gran idea.

-Hey Wendy….- llamo, Wendy salió de sus pensamientos y miro avergonzada al pelirrosa.

-A-ah perdone Natsu-san, no había notado que estaba cerca-

-' _No parecías notar nada a decir verdad'_ No hay problema- le sonrió a lo que la chica rio apenada- Puedo hacerte un pregunta?-

La peliazul ladeo la cabeza interrogativa.

-Que quiere saber?-

Natsu se rasco la mejilla un poco nervioso pensando y eligiendo bien sus palabras, Wendy estaba esperando.

-C-cuando te despedías de Romeo…Porque tus mejillas parecían arder?- muy directo.

-A-ahh…..y-yo…..- su respiración se volvió agitada y nuevamente las mejillas de la chica se encendieron- N-no sabía q-que se n-notara-

Quiso decirle que todo el mundo platicaba de eso cuando ambos salían juntos o estaban juntos en el gremio. Pero sentía que si lo hacía haría un buen lio.

-Bueno….lo acabo de notar apenas si lo preguntas- miro a otro lado incapaz de poder verla a los ojos ante esa grave mentira. Wendy suspiro aliviada.

-Y por qué quiere saber….d-de eso?- el levanto los hombros no queriendo revelar sus inquietudes.

Wendy observo al mago de fuego un momento, a decir verdad ella también poco entendía pero gracias a cierta chica, bebedora, sabía lo que en esos momentos pasaba por su corazón. Miro a Natsu una vez más, se sentía raro ser ella la que le hablara sobre eso pues el chico era varios años mayor que ella, ahora entendía un poco a Lucy en eso de que Natsu no parecía estar interesado en esas cosas del amor, la tenia difícil su amiga.

-Bueno….hay muchas formas en las que podría interpretarse eso pues….- Natsu estaba bastante atento y Wendy termino por darse por vencida- …..Podría ser cuando estás muy nervioso, cuando cometes un error en público y no querías que te vieran, cuando estás muy feliz, cuando estás muy triste….-

-Entonces estabas muy feliz hace un momento-

-Sí, eso es…q-que!? B-bueno puede ser…- Wendy se sonrojo otra vez.

-Y ahora….ahora estas nerviosa verdad?-

Rio nerviosa, al menos entendió lo básico.

-Pero aun hay más-

-Mas?-

-Puede que ocurra algo raro en el cuerpo en una situación nueva- aquella era información nueva y Wendy sabía que era territorio no explorado por parte de Natsu pero creía que tal vez ya venía siendo hora de que abriera un poco la mente.

Si supiera que ya tenía un tiempo así.

-Como qué?-

-Bueno…..un cosquilleo en el estomago podía ser- ella sintió las mariposas que tantas chicas anhelan, era algo vergonzoso admitir.

-Como cuando te encuentras cerca de alguien y no sabes que decir?-

Wendy abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-S-si-

Natsu medito unos segundos procesando la información, la peliazul miraba intrigada a su amigo, podía ser…..pero Lucy no…..algo no encajaba.

Sería lo mismo que paso con Juvia el día anterior, había estado nervioso? Había estado el nervioso? Recordó que Juvia también debía haberse sentido nerviosa y algunas líneas se conectaron, salvo algo.

Cuando la escucho reír, cuando vio sus mejillas sonrojadas, no parecía nerviosa, estaba feliz. Había logrado hacerla feliz y por alguna razón inexplicable el también lo estaba ahora que comprendía algo.

Iba a preguntar cuando sus ojos conectaron con el reloj encima de la barra. Faltaba hora y media para encontrarse, Juvia no había venido al gremio y eso le inquietaba, la quería ver.

Sin aguantar más se puso a sacar el dinero para pagar su desayuno, Wendy lo seguía observando curiosa pues Natsu estaba actuando algo raro.

 _¿Sería bueno?_ Pensó la chica.

-Luego te veo Wendy dile a Happy que lo veré después en la casa- se había levantado de la mesa dejando el dinero a un lado del plato. La chica no resistió preguntar.

-A donde va?-

-A pescar-

Solo omitió un detalle.

Y se fue sin decir más.

Wendy miro al chico irse, por alguna razón aquello no había sonado sincero, pero no debía ser nada importante, era Natsu después de todo verdad.

Verdad?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Media hora después…..con Natsu…..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Corrió a casa en minutos tomando lo que necesitaba volviendo a partir a cierta ubicación con la esperanza de encontrar a su amiga. Quería verla, quería saber, entenderla, hacerla reír….su sonrisa verla otra vez.

Camino entre los arboles con rapidez, pero casi llegando comenzó a detenerse. Estaría ahí? Estaría esperándolo? Era extraño lo que pasaba en ese momento, con nadie había tenido un miedo al encontrarse así, tuvo la tentativa de regresar luego cuando sea la hora indicada pero más dudas crecían.

En algo estaba seguro, lo que le estaba pasando estaba relacionado con Juvia.

Recordó esta situación tiempo atrás, cuando vio una película en su infancia con Lissana y sus hermanos, el hombre quería entrar a un cuarto donde estaba una mujer que parecía triste, esperando al hombre, era lo mismo para él? Algo parecido tal vez, el hombre dudo de entrar y casi por un momento se iba a retirar cuando tomo valor y entro.

Cabe decir que durmió después de esa escena.

Pero algo le decía que Juvia ya estaba ahí.

Esperándolo.

Y sintió algo en las manos, estaban algo temblorosas y no entendía.

 _¿Qué era lo que pasaba?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _¿Había hecho bien?_

Venir temprano solo con la esperanza de verlo, de ver al chico de cabellos rosados una vez más. Anoche estaba que no podía dormir por pensar mucho en lo curioso que fue su día, lo agradable que fue hablar, liberarse un poco, reír por su mano.

No había querido ir al gremio, no quería ver a nadie salvo al pelirrosa como el día anterior, había decidido ir temprano cuando una idea surgió luego de pensar en el chico durante su baño matutino en Fairy Hills, ya no estaba triste e ignoraba a las demás chicas pues seguía sin hablarles.

Además de que sería blanco fácil si se reconcilian y averigüen su más reciente secreto.

Había admirado en más de una forma a Natsu, aquel sentimiento cálido que ella sentía con su cercanía, tan diferente a aquel frio abrazador. Nunca lo pensó antes pero Natsu era una presencia que sacaba algo de ella que no sabía cómo interpretar, podría ser paz, paz de tenerlo cerca.

Rememoro unos recuerdos de tiempo atrás, siempre lo veía a lo lejos en silencio pues en esos momentos no sentía ese impulso por apoyarlo como sus demás amigos, se sentía fuera de su círculo. Un sol tan cálido fuera de su alcance, sus pensamientos estaba ocupados por el frio y romántico chico de pelos negros.

Pensó en el, si que sí. Aun no lo veía desde hace días y no sentía ganas a decir verdad, ya había soportado muchos rechazos como para uno más a la lista, Gray representaba una fortaleza de hielo que ella no podía imitar, se daba cuenta ahora.

Desde un principio se aferro a la primera muestra sincera de afecto por parte de alguien, en su caso Gray fue el afortunado de recibir un cariño desbordante que él no pidió ni quería, ahora se daba cuenta. Ella estaba segura ahora que de haber sido alguien más que se preocupara por ella en esos tiempos estaría igual de colada que con su compañero.

Pero a duras penas entendió.

Tantos rechazos, tanta frialdad no solo en sus palabras sino en la forma que la miraba y este por querer evitarla, antes pensó que estaba feliz de verla ahora sabia que no.

Miro como el aire movía los arboles con suavidad.

Era muy temprano, tal vez deba volver…

Pero justo cuando giro lo encontró.

Había salido de los arbustos algo lejos de ella y la buscaba con la mirada.

Sintió aquello de nuevo, sus piernas temblar y un suave calor abrazar su pecho.

Si solo eso pasaba cuando lo miraba no quería saber que pasaría cuando hablaran.

Y los ojos de ambos conectaron.

Vestía ella de civil pues al no salir de misiones debía aprovechar un poco aquella ropa que no utilizaba seguido, un vestido de una pieza con tirantes color azul marino, su cabello recogido en un moño y unas sandalias blancas con detalles brillosos azules. Natsu iba como siempre.

Fueron segundos curiosos para ambos.

Natsu la admiro como si fuese la primera vez que la veía, incluso parecía otra persona sin esas vestimentas donde le cubrían mucho, aunque no era mucha la diferencia pues el vestido seguía pasando sus rodillas, ella brillaba para él en ese momento.

-Juvia..- dijo sonriéndole pues una alegría lo invadía.

Ella dijo lo que pensaban ambos.

-Algo temprano no lo cree…- con el su personalidad era tranquila producto de aquel calor que solo sentía cuando estaba con él.

El rio con ganas.

-Diría lo mismo hehehehe-

-Juvia no tenia mucho que hacer en casa estando sola…-

-Yo igual odio estar solo, por eso quería verte- omitiendo lo segundo que la hizo sentir chispas pregunto.

-E-estar solo? Juvia nunca lo ha visto estar solo- de verdad se preocupo pues escuchar aquellas palabras de quien en secreto admiraba. Natsu suspiro un poco nervioso mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Toma- le entrego una caña para pescar que el mismo hizo con esmero el día anterior, ella miro impresionada la calidad pues al tomarla era suave y no pesaba casi nada- Hablemos mientras pescamos, te parece?-

Ella le sonrió y Natsu sintió aquello de nuevo, no había palabras solo la observaba con curiosidad.

La vio acercarse a la orilla y sentarse.

El sentía algo en el estomago, no era hambre, tampoco era dolor, que era?

-Natsu-san?- la escucho llamarlo por su nombre, se sintió terriblemente bien aun cuando ya lo había hecho antes, incluso logro algo que nadie más había hecho, ni siquiera Lucy.

-A-ah…y-ya voy- se puso nervioso con un pequeño y débil carmín en sus mejillas sin que se diera cuenta, Juvia lo noto no pudiendo suprimir aquel pensamiento en donde admitía lo lindo que se veía. Al final ella igual se sonrojo.

El tomo asiento junto a ella, coloco entre ambos un pequeño recipiente con carnada para pescar. Natsu en un principio iba a ser quien iba ayudarla a colocar la carnada en la punta pues antes cuando venia Lucy ella siempre decía lo muy asqueroso que era hacer eso.

Vaya sorpresa fue verla tomar un gusano con las manos desnudas, colocarlo en la punta y acto seguido lanzarlo a la mitad del rio. Quedo sorprendido.

-Ya habías pescado antes?- no pudo evitar preguntar.

-Cuando se da la oportunidad en una misión a Juvia le gusta, Gajeel sabe pues era Juvia quien en el pasado cocinaba en las misiones y como eran lugares lejanos de la sociedad Juvia tuvo que aprender cuando estaba cerca de un estanque o rio, aunque admito que me gusta-

Natsu abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Increíble!- Dijo sonriente mirándola con admiración- Eres sorprendente Juvia!-

-U-usted l-lo cree?….- no pudo evitar avergonzarse por tal alago.

-Si! Definitivamente me gusta estar contigo-

Juvia se perdió un momento.

No pudo parar el palpitar acelerado de su corazón, sus mejillas se encendieron y evito cualquier contacto visual, había olvidado la gran sinceridad del chico logrando tomarla con la guardia baja.

-Juvia?- llamo Natsu pues logro ver antes el rostro de la peliazul. Se quedo pensativo un momento intentando unir las ideas.- T-te moleste o acaso te pusiste feliz?- se sintió nervioso también esperando la respuesta.

Como responder pensó ella. Pero en definitiva estaba feliz.

-A-a Juvia le a-agrado que d-dijera eso…- él seguía escuchándola- …..pocas personas le han dicho a Juvia algo así- admitió con un deje de tristeza delatándola.

Como no impresionarse con algo que no ves todos días, ni siquiera Lucy se atrevería a tocar la caña de pescar y aun así dice que pocas personas le han dicho sus mismas palabras, su voz sonaba un poco ahogada de repente. No le gustaba, él quería a la Juvia de verdad.

La que le sonríe.

-Pues que tontos, apuesto a que eres más increíble que todos ellos-

Como desde un principio, las cálidas palabras de Natsu le llenaban de un sentimiento de felicidad como ningún otro comentario.

-Gracias-

Después hubo silencio, pero no aquel donde había un sentimiento vago, no, como si el silencio incluso fuese agradable, solo saber que estan al lado, juntos, era más que suficiente. Estuvieron ambos observando el brillo del agua, esperando, pensando, esperando más que nada en que uno caiga en la trampa.

Tan concentrados en la tarea de atrapar un pez.

El pelirrosa la observo de reojo, ella parecía disfrutar con un ligero carmín y una mirada entusiasta, no lo sabe pero es el primero en saber aquello pues nadie más sabia los gustos de la peliazul. La miro con dudas.

 _¿Seria este buen momento?_ pensó, quería preguntar algunas cosas pero no sabía si decirlo pues eran temas mas íntimos, una duda suya y que muchos le reclaman, algo que no entiende. Juvia si o así lo creía pues siempre parecía hablar de eso con mucho ánimo, la mayoría de las veces cuando estaba Gray.

Aunque sabe que debe ir lento.

-Oi- Ella giro saliendo de su atenta tarea- Que más cosas te gusta hacer?- Juvia no pudo evitar mirarlo sorprendida con la boca ligeramente abierta.

Hablar sobre ella? No lo recuerda pero eso no evito contarle al pelirrosa, quien su sola atención era más que suficiente, hablaron lo que para ellos fueron minutos robándose la tarde entera lleno risas y anécdotas raras.

Podía que el repertorio de la peliazul fuese pequeño pero eso no evito que Natsu la alabara siempre, poniéndola nerviosa pero a la vez hablándole con más confianza.

-Enserio salvaste a 'Fierros' muchas veces?!- dijo impresionado luego de que le contara algunas misiones en su vida antes de Fairy tail en los que tuvieron problemas. Jamás se imagino que Juvia fuese tan fuerte.

-Es por eso que nunca cambio a Juvia de compañera, no quería que alguien sepa que se ha equivocado en algunos momentos de batalla- no es que fuese orgullo pero Gajeel en el fondo se lo agradecía pues también era como su guardaespaldas cuando un tipo intentaba algo raro con ella dado lo sentimental que ella podía ser a veces, fue su primer amigo aunque Gajeel tardo mucho en admitirlo.

Para enderezarlo fue Levy, ella supo hacerlo mejor persona.

-Pero aun así! Sabes? Me daría gusto un día entrenar contigo seguro me puedes enseñar muchas cosas…-

-Juvia no cree que pueda enseñarle algo que no sepa, yo creo que ya es bastante fuerte-

-Lo crees?- hubo esperanza en sus palabras, por alguna razón Natsu sintió una ola de calor en el rostro.

Ella parecía notar algo en su caña de pescar mientras le decía eso, se tenso el hilo un poco.

-Juvia enserio lo cree, sus victorias son muy habladas en todo el reino-

-Pero enserio tú crees que yo soy el más fuerte?- quería saberlo, por alguna razón sin sentido claro quería saber si para la peliazul el era el más fuerte, como si eso fuese muy importante para él, porque? Pensó unos instantes mientras la veía concentrada, porque era muy importante su opinión así de repente?

-Juvia enser…- pero la caña de repente quiso soltarse de ella, impidiéndolo, haciéndolo cómicamente hacia atrás, Natsu olvido lo pasado hace un minuto acercándose a apoyarla.

-Eso es Juvia! Tu puedes ganarle!- pero algo salía mal pues la peliazul enserio le ponía esfuerzo.

-Juvia no dejara…..que escape…..-dijo convencida apretando ligeramente los dientes levantándose apoyándose mejor. Pero aquel pez era muy fuerte ya que logro hacerla dar un paso al frente.

-Te ayudare!- y apenas dijo aquello la rodeo con sus brazos, apretando sus manos sobre los de ella pero sin dañarla, solo dándole apoyo. Curiosamente ella apenas y lo noto, tan concentrados estaban los dos que no notaron la corriente que recorrió a ambos.

Rápidamente ganaron ventaja y Juvia comenzó rápidamente a girar el hilo, Natsu seguía impidiendo que el pez se la llevara al fondo del rio, no sabía si era profundo pues no se veía que tipo de pez era el que atraparon.

-Tú puedes-

Y aquel apoyo sirvió.

-Y-ya casi….- dijo ya divisando la sombra de un pez en el agua-….Juvia enserio…..espera q-que sea enorme…..- nunca se había esforzado así antes.

-Uhoooooo!- Natsu si lo veía y en definitiva era…- Es enorme!-

Ambos habían puesto bastante fuerza al final logrando sacar del agua un salmón de al menos quince kilos si no es que más pues era enorme y gordo, ninguno de los dos entendía de donde salió uno así de grande. Cayeron de espalda debido a la fuerza puesta y respiraron exhaustos.

-Waaaaaa! Enserio era enorme- Estaba impresionado realmente.

-Juvia está cansada- respiro un poco y sin querer se acomodo en donde estaba. Olvidando que eran las piernas de Natsu donde estaba sentada.

Pero el no dijo nada, aquella acción, aquella simple acción desencadeno algo que ninguna chica había visto del gremio. Natsu se sonrojo fervientemente al sentir los muslos de su compañera sobre sus piernas y algo ahí parecía querer despertar.

No era un desconocido total de lo sexual pues tuvo que aprender luego de llegar a esa edad en la que el abuelo le dijo sobre lo que era pasar un 'Sueño húmedo', nadie lo sabía pero su primera fantasía fue Erza, al igual que la de muchos.

Se puso tenso, quería hacerle saber sobre eso pero sentía pena, pena?! Lo cual lo mantenía indeciso de si hablar o no, aquello se removió un milímetro y Natsu sentía el fin del mundo.

-J-j-juvia…..-/

-Si Natsu-san?- tardo un segundo ella en darse cuenta de lo que pasaba pues intento levantarse dándose cuenta de donde estaba cuando toco los tobillos del chico pensando que era el suelo.

Había estado tan agradable y cómoda que olvido que Natsu la había ayudado.

Recordando.

-A-a-a Ju-juvia lo lamenta!- Dijo levantándose con rapidez bastante nerviosa.

Natsu tardo segundos en recomponerse pero no se levanto, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas por alguna razón y algo que le llamo la atención fue ver el enorme carmín en el rostro del pelirrosa. Se veía lindo pensó para luego darse una bofetada mental.

-N-no hay problema yo….- se miro a si mismo aun nervioso, aquello ya estaba dormido otra vez, se paro mirando el salmón ya casi abandonando esta vida, se le había ido el apetito y por alguna razón quería huir.

Huir?!

-Natsu-san?- dijo un poco preocupada, no le gustaba verlo así, quería al Natsu de siempre, el que siempre sonríe.

-Y-yo….ahhhh….- aquel momento fue demasiado para él, había sentido no fuego sino un volcán casi a punto de hacer erupción dentro de sí mismo. Miro a Juvia un momento para luego esquivarla, que pasaba?

 _¡¿Qué coño pasaba?!_

-P-perdón si….-

-No tienes la culpa- dijo rápido dando un paso atrás- N-nos vemos mañana si….- dio varios más.

-Si Juvia lo lastimo permítame….- si quería hacerla preocupar lo había logrado.

-No! Digo….no t-tienes la culpa creo q-que es tarde no lo crees? Como que ya va siendo hora de irme c-creo, Happy me espera, si eso!, ahhhh yo….te veo mañana!-

Sin poder enfrentar aquella nueva ola de emociones el salió disparado de ahí.

Juvia se preguntaba que había hecho mal ella, lo lastimo al caer? Esa y muchas otras preguntas la agobiaron. Miro el enorme pez pensando hasta que tuvo una idea, si algo había hecho mal ella debía disculparse.

-Juvia necesitara una buena receta- dijo con una sonrisa y con una meta hasta mañana al medio día otra vez.

Miro entonces donde estaba parada hace un minuto dándole vueltas al hilo, instintivamente se abrazo a si misma al recordar el contacto con la piel del pelirrosa, tan cálido, tan protector, tan….. y se sonrojo aun mas mirando sus manos.

-Natsu…..- cuando toco sus manos se sintió ella tan fuerte, tan llena de vida y una extraña felicidad agobiarla, tuvo fuerzas dadas por Natsu logrando su cometido.

Al final ella también se tuvo que retirar llevándose flotando al pez con su magia pero cuidando de no revivirlo en el camino. Al final lo único que vio fue a Natsu con la cara roja, tal vez le saco el aire al caer.

Si, seguro es eso.

¿Verdad?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Y ahí va el segundo.**_

 _ **Iba a publicarlo ayer pero me distraje jejejejeje el tercero viene a inicio de la semana que viene. Debo admitir que no me canso con ellos dos, Mejores deciciones ya va algo pero no ni la mitad, espero publicarlo a fin de este mes junto con mi otra historia.**_

 _ **Gracias por los comentarios XD.**_

 _ **TheDarckAngel se despide.**_

 _ **BYEBYE**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Los personajes y serie son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

-'Me quede dormido!'- Natsu grito mentalmente mientras salía de casa con los pantalones a medio poner, si alguien lo viera se reiría sin duda pues aún seguía somnoliento. Sus ojos le delataban y el ligero hilo de saliva seca del lado izquierdo de su boca era muy claro.

¿La razón?

Una chica, por más que no entienda una chica despierta cosas que no entiende, no solo pensamientos sino un fuerte calor en su cuerpo, nunca tenia calor, pero aun así el día anterior se quemó por primera vez. No sabía que pensar, su cabeza no pudo darle una respuesta por más que lo pensó toda la noche, sin poder dormir, sin poder quitarse ese sentimiento extraño que lo priva de pensar claro.

Lo único que veía.

Lo único que pensaba.

Era en ella…Juvia.

Y volvía ese calor con su recuerdo, aquel sentimiento de tenerla cerca de nuevo, de querer sentir más que solo un desliz de un segundo, pero no debía, no era correcto, otra parte suya le decía lo contrario. Que debía controlarse o las cosas se esfumarían como el humo en el aire.

Por primera vez dudaba de que hacer, pensaba mejor que podría decir cerca de ella, disculparse por lo de ayer era un hecho, no quería que ella se preocupara más de como la dejo, no quería ver esos ojos vacíos quería ver aquellos que lo miran con un brillo hipnótico que no quiere parar de ver.

Pero más que nada quería verla sonreír, mejor si él es el causante.

Recordó a Happy en el camino, el muy bromista no le despertó dejándolo y yendo primero al Gremio.

Aunque tampoco es tan tarde, a decir verdad, era apenas medio día, en teoría estaría llegando a la hora, algo raro también, por primera vez quería ser puntual o llegar antes como el día anterior pues tenía miedo de hacerla esperar. Raro.

Pero ahí estaba el, Natsu Dragneel corriendo entre los arboles con ojeras en los ojos y la cabeza gacha, estaba cansado, pero no podía darse el lujo de fallar.

' _¿Fallar en qué?'_

¿Porque no quería quedar mal? ¿Porque se esmera tanto si nunca antes lo había hecho de esa forma? Ninguna de las chicas, ni siquiera con quienes tuvo contacto físico logro que su instinto de hombre despertara, le había pasado, pero no así que duela. Había mirado muchos cuerpos desnudos, admirado y tocado en carne propia pero nunca sintió algo malo en sus acciones.

' _Pero ahora…'_

Sintió miedo, miedo de hacer algo indebido, miedo de que viera a su amigo despierto, no sabía cuál era la palabra adecuada para lo que sintió en ese momento, o si, pero no lo recuerda. Una palabra tan lejana a su persona que por primera vez se hace presente, trayendo un torrente de emociones desconocidos, lo odiaba.

' _Vergüenza'_

Estaba cerca, su olor era tan embriagador, aún más que el día anterior cuando lo disfruto de una manera tan cerca, era tan natural que sus fosas nasales comprendían otro mundo cuando estaba cerca de ella. Era otra dimensión donde estaba, donde solo lo comprendían ella y el, solos sin más gente que ellos mismos.

Donde se sentía desnudo ante ella, por su mirada, por su presencia.

Pero al mismo tiempo ganaba confianza, cuando la hacía sonreír, cuando lo miraba con ese brillo, que solo a visto el. Le emociona al mismo tiempo estas emociones, tan raras queriendo comprender, aprender para crecer, pero, ¿En qué? Se pregunta.

Pero siempre termina con un rostro y unos cabellos azules plasmados en su mente.

Mas olores lo golpearon.

Llegando a comprender solo al llegar y verla, y darse cuenta que Juvia era una mujer…increíble.

-¿Eso es…..- fue lo único que pudo decir al sentir su estómago gruñir cuando aquellos aromas lo golpearon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _La noche anterior….Fairy Hills…_

-¿Juvia?-

Fue lo único que pudo decir Levy al ver a la peliazul estar parada afuera de su cuarto con una sonrisa algo tensa. No era para menos, la chica les había hecho la ley del hielo cuando le criticaron un poco con respecto a Gray, no querían sonar duras, pero todas las chicas estaban seguras de que su relación, o intento de, con Gray no era muy normal.

Además de que había algo entre Gray y Erza aunque no era oficial, querían prepararla para lo peor, pensando que tal vez las escuche y amplié mas su panorama de un solo chico.

Aunque al final Juvia se había sentido insultada por la cara que puso y se fue diciendo que no la comprendían, se habían sentido mal, pero creían que debían darle unos días hasta volver a como antes. Le sorprendió que Juvia sea quien diera el primer paso.

-L-Levy-san….- dijo con claro nerviosismo, Levy sabía que debía costarle mucho volver a hablarle siendo ella quien las ignoraba.

-Si?-

-P-podría ayudar a J-Juvia y d-de paso….- la chica tomo algo de aire antes de hacerlo- M-me gustaría que d-disculpase a Juvia…..- inclino la cabeza y Levy supo que fue suficiente.

-Hai hai sin rencores Juvia- dijo restándole importancia, después de todo sabia lo emocional que podría llegar a ser su amiga, pero la quería al fin y acabo. A Juvia se le iluminaron los ojos.

-Juvia se lo agradece! – dijo animada abrazándola con gentileza.

Restregándole lo que le falta a la pareja de Gajeel en la cara, estampándola y asfixiándola con sus senos.

-'Porque a mi….'- pensó Levy derrotada y algo deprimida ante lo que más le falta a su anatomía.

Dos minutos después…..

-Y que era lo que necesitas? - por alguna razón Juvia se puso nerviosa de nuevo.

-Me gustaría, si no fuese molestia, ¿P-prestarle a Juvia un libro para cocinar un s-salmón enorme de quince k-kilos? -

Aquello descoloco a Levy.

Por un momento pensó que querría hablar de lo ocurrido hace días, pero pareciese que la peliazul anda en otras nubes, lo ignoro sacudiendo su cabeza en negación, no podría ser malo si necesitase algo así, tal vez siga como siempre y esté preparando algo para un pelinegro malagradecido.

No podría ser otra cosa, después de todo es Juvia de quien hablan, la que nunca se rinde. Aunque tal vez aun no entiende la encrucijada en la que está.

Ella sabía, ellas sabían que la realidad era que Gray y Erza se traían algo, ninguno decía algo, pero el hecho de que la pelirroja siempre evita a Juvia o que por alguna razón huye de la mirada de la maga de agua dice mucho. Se sentían mal de no poder decirle eso directamente pero no tenían el corazón de verla romperse.

Pero no entendía Levy, que sus preocupaciones no tienen base pues el corazón de la peliazul había vuelto a latir, pero esta vez Juvia no sabe cómo interpretarlo.

-Mmmmmm….- estaba pensativa hasta que de un movimiento de manos apareció un libro de cocina del mar, Juvia sonrió alegre y Levy seguía observándola. Algo no encajaba.

-Gracias…- dijo con el libro ya en mano-….Juvia se lo agradece Levy-san- le sonrió con una sonrisa encantadora y se despidió con la mano. La maga de escritura decidió atreverse a preguntar algo esperando lo normal.

-Juvia, ¿Vas a cocinar algo para Gray?- lo dijo intentando sonar lo más desinteresada posible. Juvia giro con la mirada llena de dudas pues estaba en otro lugar cuando la escucho.

-hmm? Dijo algo Levy-san?- dijo como si nada.

En definitiva algo pasaba. La Juvia que conocía habría girado con los ojos hechos corazones y aclamado el nombre de Gray pero…tenía un aura feliz, calmado y lleno de brillo alrededor de ella, se veía nueva muy diferente a antes y no sabía si era bueno o malo.

Debería hablar esto con las chicas, tal vez sea buena señal.

-Nop- le sonrió- Pasa buenas noches Juvia-

-Buenas noches, que descanse Levy-san….- se volvió a despedir y encaminándose a la cocina. Levy la mira mientras se va.

Hasta que…

-¿De dónde saco Juvia un pez tan grande?-

Fue la duda con la que durmió.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Con Juvia, quince minutos antes de que Natsu llegara._

Miraba el lugar vacío, había esperado que el pelirrosa estuviese aquí, pero se llevó una pequeña decepción de no verlo cuando ella llego. Pero algo dentro le hacía saber que llegaría, tal vez hoy llega a la hora pensó. Y no se equivocó.

Tuvo una idea y era la de sorprender a Natsu, algo en ella la hizo sonreír con cada pensamiento relacionado con el chico, tenía curiosidad sobre que cara pondría cuando vea lo que preparo la noche anterior. Había sido cansado, pero al final cocino casi toda carne del pez recordando que Natsu era de buen diente, quería hacerlo sonreír.

Miro el enorme Obentou que trajo, de seis niveles y todo era comida acompañada con arroz y muchas verduras, busco bien en el libro tratando de que tomara un buen sabor para sorprenderlo. Extendió una manta en el suelo y comenzó a colocar cada pieza en su lugar, incluso trajo jugo de uva para beber.

¿Porque lo hacía? ¿Porque se esforzaba? No lo pensaba solo hacia lo que su corazón le decía, algo natural de ella, pero igual sabía que su comportamiento era algo distinto, más calmado a decir verdad, como si todas esas emociones se evaporaran con la imagen del chico, como si fuesen mejores amigos de hace mucho y desde hace tiempo que no se veían, pero no, eran apenas dos amigos conociéndose.

Aprendiendo uno del otro.

Escucho el sonido de alguien correr, no pudo evitar sonreír amablemente ante la destacable cabellera del chico que veía acercándose.

Esta vez ambos se miraron, Natsu parecía algo nervioso, ella estaba feliz de verlo.

-Woooo…..- no evito sorprenderse de ver todo aquello, la comida y ella en un mismo plato, no podía evitar maravillarse y volver a ser aquel de antes- Increble!-

El olor era exquisito, si alguna vez creyó que Mira era excelente cocinera entonces no sabia que tipo de dios fue el preparo esto, el olor era tan embriagador que sus fosas nasales conocieron el paraíso, inconscientemente su estómago gruño con fuerza e ímpetu, no evito sentirse apenado por ello.

Pero ella no hizo otra cosa más que reír, divertida por la forma en que lo tomo Natsu, el tampoco evito reír.

-Me alegro que le gustara Natsu-san-

-¡Como no gustarme, huele increíble!- ella se sonrojo- ¿Todo lo preparaste tú?- Juvia se sintió nerviosa de repente.

-A-ah….b-bueno si, J-juvia preparo casi todo el pez- Natsu se acercó a ella con rapidez tomándola desprevenida de ambas manos. Sintiendo aquella calidez de nuevo, sintiéndose contenta sin razón.

-Gracias!-dijo con honestidad- De verdad eres increíble Juvia jejejejeje comamos juntos otro día juntos vale? -

Aun sin soltarse ella asintió también entusiasmada, no era mala idea pensó. Estar sentados en una misma mesa era algo que le gustaría, pero de momento había que aprovechar el ahora, soltándose y tomando asiendo uno frente al otro.

Natsu seguía con los ojos brillosos y claramente estaba a nada de comenzar a comer, pero no lo hacía, también la esperaba, sin sentido alguno la esperaba. Juvia tomo un tenedor siendo ella la primera en probar su comida, la veía curioso, mirando como con tranquilidad comía, tan lento, viendo llevar algo de pescado a sus labios y la veía con curiosidad

Miro su ropa, aquel vestido azul de una pieza, parecido al de una princesa, ¿Pero más…moderno? no sabía, pero si sabía que se veía muy hermosa, igual o más que el día anterior, de eso estaba seguro con lo que sus ojos veían en ese momento. Juvia casi lo sorprende observarla, pero logro disimulando comenzando el a comer.

Natsu ya tenía una bola de arroz en la mano y algo carne en la boca lo cual no evito volver a sorprenderse por el gran sabor que sus papilas gustativas sentían, el, quien cocinaba el pez con fuego jamás sintió una carne así de rica como los suyos en el pasado que hasta quemados algunos terminaban.

' _Muy increíble' pensó._

Ambos comieron tranquilos, Natsu por primera vez trato de no engullirse todo de un solo jalón, pero aun así comía casi igual solo que sin hacer desastre. Juvia también tenía apetito voraz pues al igual que el pelirrosa no desayuno nada y para ser medio día era muy oportuno todo lo que preparo.

Hoy no era de esos días en los que uno anda apurado, o al menos no ahora, ambos disfrutaron de la compañía mutua.

Natsu miro los palillos para el arroz, no sabia ocuparlos así que solo era curiosidad lo que llevo a tomarlos, separarlos e intentar fallidamente comer así, después de todo no sabía cómo usarlos ya que la última vez que los uso fueron muchos años atrás, cuando era niño. Juvia miro al chico batallar, los había traído aparte de los cubiertos solo en caso de emergencia, una idea surgió.

Ella igual tomo unos palillos, Natsu miro atento el proceso de como Juvia lo hacía, vio la forma en que los tomo pero aun así no pudo a la primera, ni a la segunda, ni la…

-Guaaaa! Es difícil! - La peliazul sonrió por la actitud de Natsu, estaba frustrado, pero aun así seguía intentando.

-Tómelo así- indico haciendo lo mismo, el intento, pero…

-Fuaaaaa no puedo….- dijo al fin rendido. Juvia pensó en una mejor forma de enseñar hasta que algo paso por su cabeza, no con otras intenciones más que solo ayudar, se acercó sentándose a un lado, Natsu la espero viendo como Juvia tomaba sus manos y hacia que tomara los palillos como debía ser-Es así?- pregunto ignorando ese calor en su cuerpo ante el contacto.

-Intente…- y así lo hizo, sin dejar de verla logro tomar una pequeña porción de arroz- Ve, no es tan…..

Pero había olvidado la cercanía en la que estaban.

Topándose con el rostro de Natsu a solo diez centímetros de distancia. Quedando hipnotizados ambos.

Natsu no dijo nada, Juvia tampoco.

Estaban tan cerca que sus respiraciones las podían sentir, ninguno sabía que sentían, ninguno movió un musculo, solo se mantuvieron estáticos sin quitar los ojos del otro. ¿Cuánto tardaron? ¿Segundos? ¿Minutos?, no lo saben.

Cada uno aprecio algo diferente.

Natsu miro aquel rostro blanco, tan puro, aquellos cabellos azules que le recuerdan al cielo, sus ojos, el contorno, los labios…todo era un conjunto que no podía dejar de ver, como si mirase algo que le gustase, no un objeto, no, era más…significativo.

Juvia aprecio esos ojos envueltos en llamas, aquellas facciones tan varoniles, los ojos tan afiliados como los de un reptil, como si la mirara con unos ojos de depredador, sus cabellos rosas que, aunque aquel color era femenino en Natsu le quedaba a la perfección.

Eran tan diferentes, pero a la vez sus manos conectaban de una manera única, un calor que solo ellos podían sentir ante la presencia del otro, una calma, una naturalidad única en la que las personalidades eran como son, sin importar los defectos.

Podía haber ocurrido algo en aquel momento, tan cerca pero tan lejos, pero ambos no comprendían aun aquello que les pasaba, confundiéndolos. No sabían que era, no sabían porque lo sentían.

No comprendían.

-Tu aroma…- de repente Natsu no pudo si no decir sus pensamientos-…Hueles muy bien-

Juvia se inclinó más, alejándose. Se sentía extraña.

Natsu miro el arroz entre los palillos, recordó una vez cuando era Niño, cuando la esposa de Wakaba aún era maga, en sus comidas juntos a veces ambos se daban de comer. Esto era mucho antes de que si quiera salieran, recordó que pregunto porque lo hacían a lo que dijeron que solo eran buenos amigos intentando aumentar confianza de equipo.

En ese tiempo no le dio muchas vueltas pues no captaba la atmosfera, ahora lo hace, pero con una diferencia. No sabe cuándo él es a quien le pasa.

Así que solo se limitó a imitar al padre de Romeo.

-Di 'ahhh'- indico acercando su mano al rostro de Juvia, quien parpadeo confundida pues no esperaba algo así, no se enojó, no se molestó, solo se sonrojo.

-eh?- fue lo único que dijo pues no entendía nada.

-Una vez vi que unos buenos amigos hacían esto para aumentar la confianza -Explico, aunque solo lo quiere hacer con ella en este momento. Juvia tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, pero le creyó pues no sentía que le mentía con sus palabras.

-mmmmm….- lo miro, sonreía mientras tenía la mano extendida hacia ella, no necesitaba hacer aquello, Juvia confiaba en Natsu aún más que en ella. Pero aun así obedeció- Ahhh…-

Y acepto la comida, sintiendo un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo. Puede que ella lo haya cocinado pero por alguna razón fue más delicioso así.

Nastu sintió aquello de nuevo, aquel sentimiento comenzó a hacer que sudara y le temblara las manos. Cuando le dio de comer, sintió una corriente comenzando desde su mano hasta recorrer cada rincón de su cuerpo, asustándolo, pero a la vez sobreponiéndose, intentando no salir corriendo de nuevo.

Miro su mano preguntándose qué habría sido eso, miro a Juvia y ahora fue el quien sin darse cuenta un carmín adorno sus mejillas.

-Diga 'ahhh' Natsu-san- ahora era ella quien le extendía comida, sonreía divertida y Natsu fue quien no evito ser quien tartamudeara.

-A-ahh…..- se dejó alimentar. Sintió mucha vergüenza sin razón, pero no hizo más que dejarse llevar. Al igual que Juvia sintió la comida miles de veces más bueno- Esta rico…-

Ella sonrió.

-Juvia está feliz de que así lo crea-

-Ahora es tu turno jejeje- dijo con mas ánimos, ya extendiéndole comida otra vez, Juvia rio un poco antes seguir con el juego.

-Ahhh…..-

No se sentía mal aquello, no era molesto, ni tampoco tenso.

-Diga ahhh-

-A-ahh…-

Solo se sentía jodidamente bien.

Ni bien se dieron cuenta ambos acabaron con toda la comida dándosela de esa forma todo el rato, cuando menos lo pensaron ambos estaban bastantes llenos, terminando sentados de manera más informal. Juvia estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas, abrasándose a ella misma, Natsu tenía las piernas extendidas sentado sin mucho deparo casi acostándose, tenía la barriga un poco inflada.

-Fuaaaaa! Eso estuvo rico- está de más decir que estaba satisfecho.

Juvia sonrió al ver lo contento que estaba Natsu, ¿Era eso lo que esperaba? ¿Querer verlo contento? Porque sin duda ella si lo estaba, estaba feliz y no sentía miedo de ocultarlo, no, ya no.

El pelirrosa miro instintivamente a Juvia encontrándose con su mirada, ella de repente se puso roja y miro en otra dirección.

\- ¿Juvia? – la misma duda.

-S-si Natsu-san-

-¿Estas feliz de verme?- su honestidad hizo que la mente de Juvia explotara en colores, sabía que la pregunta era inocente pero aun así, viniendo de él se sentía muy vergonzoso. Pudo decir o intentar cambiar de tema, pero el mundo no quería eso ahora, no cuando durante mucho tiempo los estuvo separando del camino, no cuando al fin comenzaban a verse con otros ojos.

-S-sí, J-juvia l-lo está-

Natsu sonrió de oreja a oreja, dándole aquella y única sonrisa a una peliazul con el corazón siendo envuelta en llamas, descongelándolo, reparándolo. Una sonrisa solo para ella.

-Yo también estoy feliz de verte- y rio. Al segundo ella lo siguió.

Durante varias horas estuvieron hablando, de cosas que ninguno imagino contar a alguien más, de sueños y anécdotas algo personales. Rieron como los mejores amigos, a veces bromeando, a veces algo serios, pero nunca incomodos, no ellos.

El sol casi llegaba al punto exacto de decir adiós, Natsu por alguna razón no quería que eso pasara, se había sentido mejor que nunca y no quería que acabara, Juvia estaba igual, miro un poco triste como el cielo parecía perder color.

Natsu la miro mientras bebia un poco del jugo de uva que trajo, sentía que tal vez sea el momento, en el que pueda preguntarle aquella duda con la que muchos le han molestado.

-Juvia….- llamo, la peliazul lo miro interrogante, el bacilo un segundo- Tu… ¿Tu sabes que es el amor?-

La pregunta voló por los aires hasta los oídos de Juvia, abriendo los ojos sorprendida desvió un poco la mirada hacia abajo, parecía triste de repente.

¿Qué si sabía?, antes creía, pero en el presente no estaba segura, muchas cosas han cambiado en poco tiempo que apenas entiende ella misma, en otras palabras, estaba igual que el pelirrosa, sin respuesta, pero…no estaba mal, estaba Natsu como compañía y eso era más que suficiente…mucho más de lo que podría ella desear.

Al final dijo lo que su corazón había aprendido de los errores y la vida.

-Cuando uno puede dar todo hasta el fin, aun si eso significa salir dañado-

No era largo la oración, pero sentía que era todo lo que sabía hasta ahora, Natsu la miro entendiendo algo al menos. El darlo todo es algo que haría por todos, pero…había algo más que no captaba, no hoy al menos.

Y el cielo se oscureció.

La miro comenzar a recoger las cosas, había disfrutado de todo y no quería ser un malagradecido como las chicas siempre le decían, con una sonrisa la ayudo, sorprendiéndola, Juvia también sonrió por la amabilidad, él estaba feliz por verla así.

Pero no podría terminar hoy así, no con la idea de que ella tuvo que cargar todo eso hasta aquí. Aunque la verdad ella no cargo nada como él lo piensa, su magia era suficiente.

-Déjame ayudarte a llevar las cosas-

-E-está seguro N-natsu-san, ya es m-muy tarde y Juvia no q-quiere ser m-moles…-

-No lo eres, quiero ayudarte- más bien era un hecho lo que decía a lo que Juvia termino por aceptar con una sonrisa y un carmín en sus mejillas.

-Mmm d-de acuerdo- dijo finalmente.

Cinco minutos después Natsu caminaba en dirección a Fairy Hills, Juvia iba a su lado y permanecían callados, por primera vez ambos se sentían raros, no con ellos sino la rara situación en la que sus mentes jugaban con fuego. Ambos estaban rojos.

El camino fue silencioso, aunque para ellos fue muy corto.

A los lejos se veía el edificio solo para chicas, dormitorios caros, pero bien acogedores pero prohibidos hombres. Si Erza no viviera ahí seguro habría entrado alguna vez, pero no con ella, escalofríos llegan de pensar en sus castigos.

Natsu la acompaño hasta la entrada, bajo todo lo utilizado sabiendo que no entraría.

-G-gracias p-por ayudar a Juvia-

-No hay problema- sus manos sudaban, pero no por cargar sino por no tener idea de que hacer ahora, sabia de que debía irse, pero no sabía cómo llegar a eso cuando quieres quedarte.

Recordó que las personas se despedían con abrazos, así que de forma nerviosa comenzó a mover sus manos, Juvia supo la acción sonrojándose, pero sin temor a rechazar tal muestra de afecto.

Solo que el sonido de pisadas del otro lado se hizo escuchar, luego fueron murmullos de más personas acercándose y Natsu de repente se puso tieso y azul, Juvia igual se espantó sin razón. Natsu fue el primero en reaccionar dando pasos para atrás.

-N-nos vemos- se despidió con la mano, nervioso y aumentando la velocidad, Juvia solo se despidió con la mano en el aire.

El picaporte comenzaba a moverse y Natsu ya estaba corriendo usando fuego para desaparecer en segundos. La puerta se abrió encontrando a Wendy junto con Levy y Charle, quienes parecían iba de salida.

-Oh Juvia-san!- dijo Wendy al verla en la puerta con el rostro azul- Sucede algo?-

Juvia sacudió la cabeza negando y mostrando una sonrisa después.

-N-no solo….acabo de l-llegar- dijo la verdad, a medias.

Levy noto el Obentou al lado de Juvia sorprendida de verlo vacío, supo por los trastes lavados en la cocina en la mañana que había cocinado mucho así que era sorpresa que mucha comida se esfumara así de la nada. Pero Juvia fue más rápida antes de que preguntara.

-Si disculpan a Juvia….- dijo entrando rápidamente sin mirar atrás.

Ambas quedaron con la duda.

-Mmmmm…- Wendy pensó curiosa, había sentido que le mentía por alguna razón, además…había un olor conocido cerca, pero negó pensando que debía ser un error. Natsu no podría haber estado cerca de aquí pues su olor estaba en el aire, no dijo eso pues era una idea muy ida.

Levy miro intrigada por donde entro Juvia, sino fue Gray con quien comió, porque el chico estuvo en el gremio y ella lo vio todo el día así que… ¿Quién fue?

Porque las dudas despertaban.

Pero se los guardan pues no había respuestas en un callejón de salida.

La verdad, era mucho más complicada de lo que entenderían.

Aunque ya lo sabrían.

Demasiado tarde.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sé que dije que iba a publicar días antes pero me fui a comprar mi lap, que no tenía y escribia en la pc de un amigo, ademas de algunas series, películas y mas fue lo que estuve haciendo que ocupo todo mi tiempo, XD me di un descanso jajajaa.**_

 _ **Debo aclarar que el próximo capítulo lo publicare cuatro días después de que publique mis otras dos historias, ya que estaré centrado en ellas pues dije que lo iba a subir a fin de mes y solo voy apenas la mitad.**_

 _ **Bn Vibra**_

 _ **TheDarckAngel se despide.**_

 _ **BYEBYE.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Los personajes y serie son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

-Natsu? ¿Hombre? ¿Estás ahí? - una voz que reconoció lo saco de su mundo.

Gildarst estaba sentado en la barra con él, era temprano por lo cual se sorprendió de su presencia. Aunque él no podía defenderse pues había llegado temprano como si debiera, como si una vez abrió los ojos supo que debía venir apenas abrieran, razón por la cual Mira estaba en la cocina preparando un agotador día, y su desayuno.

-Viejo?- recibió un golpe que hizo que su cara golpeara la barra- Ahhg! ¡¿Joder que pasa contigo?!- el adulto solo lo miraba con algo de curiosidad.

-Esa es mi línea muchacho, acabo de regresar para tomarme unos días con mi 'adorable hija' aunque creo que me mintió cuando me dijo que estaría aquí temprano….- Natsu no evito carcajearse, Cana llegaría en la tarde, si algo dejaba tanto alcohol era un sueño tipo coma.

-Jajajajaja-

-Calla zopenco- y le dio otra- ahora dime porque cuando llegue no saltaste sobre mi buscando una pelea como siempre-

El rostro nervioso de Natsu era algo nuevo para Gildarst.

-N-no te vi ll-llegar-

-Pero si hueles olores a más de un kilómetro, ¿y no sabes que estuve aquí desde hace cinco minutos? -

Natsu se sorprendió, enserio estuvo tanto ido? había logrado dormir de milagro, anoche su corazón y cuerpo estaba que no lo reconocía, nada era como siempre y de eso estaba muy seguro. Solo la imagen de Juvia era lo único que estaba ahí, en su mente, descansando con una sonrisa, mirándolo a él, solo él.

Gildarst sonrió con algo de malicia, se dio cuenta con aquella cara que puso de 'No me la creo?' una idea de lo que le pasaba. Sonrió con orgullo pues ya venía siendo hora.

-Que pasa Natsu? La rubia te la pone difícil?- en la mente del adulto sus recuerdos recordaron a aquella hermosa chica que siempre estaba con Natsu en las misiones, además de saber que ya habían tenido contacto físico aunque nunca habían dado aquel paso.

-Luce? Que tiene ella que ver?-

O no.

-Que? ¿Acaso no son novios o hacen 'eso' sin serlo? - Gildarst estaba confundido. Pero Natsu lo estaba más.

-De que hablas viejo?-

-Entonces no es la rubia eh…..- se dijo para sí mismo, no pensó que sería otra la que logre lo imposible.

-Que murmuras anciano?- Natsu se estaba cabreando. Gildrast le pidió un segundo con la mano.

-Hay una chica cierto?- el rostro asustado de Natsu se lo confirmo.

-Q-que ti-tiene e-ella que…..-

-Mucho! Niño tonto- le regaño, como hombre y persona que vio a Natsu crecer, aunque tampoco es como si lo viera seguido, se sentía con la obligación de padre hacerle un camino a que encuentre la verdad- Solo responde-

-Como si fuera…- su puño estaba reuniendo poder y podía adivinar que si no obedecía iba a salir volando- …E-está bien…-

Su mano se apagó y Gildrast sonrió a la vez que tosía para poder hablar sin equivocarse.

-Dime, no paras de seguir pensando en ella?- respondió con el sonrojo.

-C-como… -

-Crees que es más linda que el resto? – estaba sudando.

-N-no le….-

-La miras mucho? -

-Yo….-

-Sientes que algo cursi se te escapa? –

-Que es cursi? – no era buena.

-Es increíble? -

-Lo es! Hubieses visto lo que…-

-Yayaya, Por ultimo y con el que espero me enorgullezcas mocoso-

-De que…..- se acercó a su oído, susurrando con máximo secretismo de hombres.

-No sientes…..que algo 'allá' abajo…no se…..que se despierte tu 'amigo del alma'-

No hubo respuestas, quedo sin palabras cuando escucho eso, como si describiera a la perfección sus últimos problemas de estos días, Gildarst sonrió con una lagrima en el ojo.

-Jamás creí que te vería así chico- sus emociones cambiaban con su nombramiento. Natsu arqueo una ceja- Pero sé que te puedo ayudar- dijo muy confiado.

-N-no sé, las chicas me recomendaron no escucharte-

-Jaajajaja y quien te va a explicar lo que te pasa, solo alguien como yo que conozco todas las respuestas de la mujer-

Ahora Natsu entendía, abrió los ojos pensando en las cosas que podría preguntarle, tal vez pueda preguntarle 'Que es…'

-Pero como mi hija me jugo una broma tendré que ir a por ella y llevármela en una misión durante unos días, mientras solo te daré consejos…- de repente se puso serio recargándose en la barra con las manos en la boca y una mirada oscurecida- ….asi que escucha-

-E-es información importante? -

-¡¿Importante?! Te diré lo que tienes que hacer frente a ella, así que cuando vuelva espero que me invites a mí y a mí 'Adorable hija' a beber y espero escuchar unas palabras que me llenen de orgullo- Natsu trago saliva pues no entendía que podría decirle, pero si así entendía un poco sobre lo que sucedía con él pues que así sea.

Mira estaba dentro, ni siquiera supo que Gildarst estuvo ahí un rato, pero cuando salió se topó con que Natsu se había ido a una mesa a una esquina, comía en silencio sumido en sus pensamientos, pensó en ir a ver si necesitaba algo mas pero vio como la puerta se abrió entrando un grupo de magos.

Y así su día empezaba.

.

.

.

Juvia caminaba tranquila al gremio, hoy vestía ropas normales, cabello suelto con su característico gorro encima, un vestido azul que llegaba hasta los tobillos, ella mantenía su mirada en el suelo, sus ojos estaban nublados por los acontecimientos del día anterior que poca atención recibía el exterior.

El recuerdo de Natsu a punto de abrazarle hace que se sienta tan nerviosa que su rostro tornaba carmín cada vez que rememoraba su recuerdo, su tiempo juntos, aquella comida y esas platicas que siempre terminaban en sonrisas y bromas. Natsu era un chico especial y por alguna razón se sentía algo mal cuando el recuerdo de cierta rubia le llegaba a la mente.

Pues ambos solo eran amigos….muy buenos amigos.

Jamás imagino que el pelirrosa sería tan agradable, tan divertido y amable, se preguntaba como nunca lo noto a pesar de que convivían mucho con todos los demás, viéndose todos los días y en la mayoría de las misiones que acaban en peleas por sobrevivir. Gray era un nombre lejano ahora, solo el nombre de un chico también agradable pero que ahora su nombre ya no causa ninguna impresión en ella.

Antes de venir tuvo la curiosidad de volver a hacer aquel test de amor, respondió todo pensando en el pelinegro y aunque el resultado fue diferente, no le sentía mal o incomodaba.

'Amigos'…..era lo que decía al final y sin razón o entendimiento, sonreía por ello.

Su tiempo con Natsu le hizo ver cosas de una manera más simple, si él quería reír reía, si él quería pelear peleaba, si él quería hacer algo nadie le detenía, no pensaba mucho y aquello le gustaba de él, tal vez debería hacer eso, disfrutar el momento ahora, no pensar mucho en el futuro.

Y lo que quería hoy…

' _sonido de una puerta abrirse'_

Entro al gremio notando como la gente ya estaba ahí, comiendo o bebiendo apenas siendo las nueve de la mañana, Mira moviéndose rápida con una sonrisa, su hermana ayudándola y Elfman llevando los platos sucios a la cocina.

Nadie le prestaría atención, nadie vería mas pues todos estaban en lo suyo.

Si solo Natsu estuviera ahí….

-Juvia- giro sorprendía de escuchar su voz detrás de ella, encontrándolo sentado en una mesa algo alejada de la gente, solo.

-N-natsu-san….-dijo su nombre sin saber que sonreía en ese momento, Natsu también sonreía.

Camino hacia Natsu, la gente adentro los ignoraba y aquello no les importaba, si estaban ellos dos nada de eso valía la pena, ambos con sus ojos sobre el otro, el mundo no existía, solo ella y el, eso era lo que ellos entendían.

Pero Natsu actuo algo diferente cuando ella se acercó, se paró moviendo una silla para ella, Juvia se sonrojo, pero pensó que solo era amable.

-G-gracias…-

-De nada, ¿quieres que te pida algo? ¿Yo invito? –

-A-ah Juvia n-no quiere….-

-Tranquila, ¿somos amigos no? –

Tenía razón, pero no le gustaba aquella pregunta, no sabía por qué.

-Mmmmmm bueno Juvia…- le dijo que solo quería un desayuno y un Jugo de naranja. Ella iba a darle dinero, pero…

-No te preocupes…- Natsu negó con las manos-…..Yo te invito vale- ella tenía las mejillas rojas y Natsu no estaba peor, ambos lo estaban.

¿Qué era lo que Gildarst le dijo? Solo consejos para un hombre enamorado, aunque Natsu no lo sabía.

Regla uno: Se amable, cuando se sienta ayúdala.

Regla dos: Invítala a comer de vez en cuando, se caballeroso.

Regla tres: Halágala, a las chicas les gusta, pero se sutil.

Regla cuatro: Sonríe.

El dos y tres no lo entendía del todo, pero tenía una idea con lo de caballerosidad, mucho se lo restregaban por su infantilidad y explosividad que termino por grabarse las palabras de ellos diciéndole como actúa un caballero, las chicas hablaron y venía siendo hora de poner en práctica lo que había visto y escuchado. Entendió que halagar causa que ellas sonrían, eso le gustó mucho pero no tenía idea de ser sutil, 'Solo se tu' fue lo que le dijo Gildarst.

Así que camino tranquilo. Pero nervioso por dentro.

Mira y Lissana estaban atendiendo con rapidez sin dejar de sonreír, muchas personas bebían y comían, el ruido era normal como siempre. Lissana lo miro cuando llego.

-Hola Natsu, ¿necesitas algo? - estaba sirviendo unas cervezas en una bandeja con seis tarras.

-Un desayuno simple y un jugo de naranja- Lissana lo miro dándole toda su atención, la tarra de cerveza apenas se iba llenando. Natsu no entendió esa sorpresa en su rostro.

-Seguro? - Lissana estaba que no se la creía- No quieres un estofado o una pierna de pavo entera? O unas costillas de….- pero el negó con una sonrisa. La tarra iba a la mitad.

-No, que sea simple-

-Estas seguro? Siempre pides carne como desayuno, a que viene que…. Oh no- noto tarde que se estaba regando cerveza- Dame un segundo- la miro entrar rápido a la cocina, salió con un trapo limpio- Mira lo está preparando, pero aun estas….-

-La bebida! - unos chicos pidieron pues llevaban minutos esperando.

-Enseguida! - volvió al trabajo, estaba muy ocupada.

Natsu giro la vista encontrándose con Juvia quien también le miraba, sin saber porque la saludo con la mano, ella también lo saludo con una sonrisa, sus ánimos subieron e iba a hablarle en voz alta cuando escucho a Mira.

-Orden lista- canto con una sonrisa saliendo con varias bandejas llenos de platos de comida- Ara ara Natsu, aun tienes hambre?-

-Si bueno, en realidad…..-

-Mira-nee…- volvió Lissana con bandejas y platos sucios-….Trabajo para Elf-nissan y los de la mesa …- ocupada le extendió la bandeja con la comida de Natsu, él lo tomo y puso el dinero en la mesa con extra.

-Gracias- se despidió, pero ellas estaban hablando sin prestarle atención, levanto los hombros restándole importancia y se encamino con Juvia de vuelta, aquello fue raro.

Y como en los últimos días termino siendo ignorado, pero no importaba si tenía a la única persona que de verdad lo escuchaba sin que se enoje, una chica que su sola sonrisa calma ese fuego explosivo dentro suyo y hace que su mente se nuble con su cercanía, el brillo a su alrededor que no deja de mirar. Ella sonríe y su mundo se torna irreal siendo ella la única persona en un mundo blanco y vacío.

-Aquí tienes…- dijo entregándole la comida.

-Gracias, Juvia se lo agradece Natsu-s…..- paro cuando miro esos ojos curiosos del pelirrosa- S-sucede algo?- su mirada puesta en ella la paraliza.

-Dime Natsu, solo Natsu- pidió.

-E-eh b-bueno, J-juvia no…..-

-Somos amigos ¿No? –

 _Amigos….._ sí, es cierto. Una leve opresión en el pecho, pero ocultándolo con una sonrisa torcida.

Juvia no entendía muy bien el concepto de la amistad, el único gran amigo que tenía era Gajeel y no recuerda que alguna vez él le haya pedido algo como eso, ni en sus más remotos recuerdos una escena parecida llega, pero Natsu era diferente, alguien con quien las formalidades pasan a segundo plano y como iba pensando al llegar….

Ella asintió.

-Juvia se la agradece…Natsu- apenas dijo eso se llevó una mano al rostro, estaba tan avergonzada que su mirada solo estaba puesta en su plato sin notar sus mejillas rojas como las rosas. Pero Natsu no estaba peor, él también estaba nervioso pero con los ojos brillosos, escuchar su nombre venir de ella…..y de esa forma…..nada tiene sentido.

Después de eso, aun cuando el gremio estaba casi lleno nadie parecía notar a aquella pareja disfrutar de un desayuno y una plática llena de sonrisas y bromas. Todos ignoraban a Natsu y Juvia pero ellos estaban igual, ignoraban al mundo con la presencia mutua de ambos.

Platicaban de anécdotas, situaciones incomodas, las mejores batallas, las personas conocidas en todos los viajes que habían hecho, sin dejar de mirarse, sin apartar su mirada.

-…..Y entonces un día cuando buscaba información sobre mi padre termine encontrándome con Luce, la rescate de un tipo llamado Bora que….-

-Bora-san?- recuerdos tristes, recuerdos de un chico que solo jugo con ella para atraer más chicas, los recuerdos de una flor de cristal siendo rota por un chico con aires de poder.

-L-lo conoces? - Natsu estaba impresionado. Juvia desvió los ojos dolida, Natsu no supo que hacer, no quería verla así.

-Bora-san es el nombre de un chico con el que Juvia salió un par de veces en el pasado….-

-Qué?- por alguna razón quería matar a ese sujeto- Ese imbécil…- dijo sin evitar mostrar su enojo- ….Pero es un mal tipo co…..- ella solo oscureció su mirada aún más.

Historias aun ocultas, de un pasado triste y solitario, un mundo donde la lluvia era su mayor tristeza y en su caminar despejado no hacía más que mirar a su alrededor sin ver a alguien que la acompañe, que le muestre la luz de un bello camino como cuentos de hadas donde el amor se entrega sin restricciones, puro y leal con un fondo lleno de rosas.

Porque tuvo que sufrir una vez más para entender que el amor no era un cuento de hadas, pero tampoco dejaba de ser puro y leal, pero sin saber cómo encontrarlo, había vuelto al punto de partida.

Natsu miro preocupado y con el corazón a punto de detenerse, entendió que había historias que estaban pintadas de dolor y lágrimas, la entendía pues él también se guardaba relatos donde sus lágrimas eran presentes y con la voz apagada al hablar de ello. Aunque nunca lo ha hablado abiertamente pues siempre sonreía, lo único que conocía que calma un corazón dolido es una sonrisa de aun seguir en pie, con amigos a tu lado sosteniéndote.

¿Cómo podría ayudarla? Ya eran amigos y eso era seguro, pero no podía pensar que podría ser inapropiado de tema de conversación, porque creía que aún era temprano para contar esas historias que ocultaban a luz de las demás personas donde sus emociones eran tristes y desoladas.

Pero viéndola así…triste y con una mirada que le angustia…..le rompe el espíritu como si hubiese perdido una batalla…..sin luchar. Pero no lo iba a permitir, aun si siente que es pronto….pero ese rostro…..quiere verla brillar como si ese fuese su meta de vida, hacerla feliz.

Tal vez….

Más confianza, tal vez era hora de contar historias que no sean siempre lleno de risas, hay quien tiene recuerdos oscuros y vacíos, Natsu no era la excepción.

-Quieres salir a caminar? - se levantó con tranquilidad a la vez que le extendía su mano para ayudarla, se amable pensó. Juvia pareció recuperar el color miro con curiosidad aquella mano.

-J-juvia no…..- no creía que fuese buena idea, incluso la gente afuera noto como las nubes que hace unos segundos tomaban un color opaco ahora la luz del sol se filtraba un poco, una abertura en el cielo.

-Venga- Animo sonriéndole con amabilidad, un rostro que ni siquiera él sabía que podía poner, ella miraba aquella sonrisa solo para ella, débilmente una sonrisa comenzaba a surcar sus labios- Me gustaría contarte unas cosas….-

-Juvia no cree que sea una persona de…..-

-Juvia- le tomo la mano que estaba en forma de puño, sin que ella se diera cuenta que lo había puesto así, espabilo al notar el contacto de sus manos juntas- Confía en mi-

Como no confiar en el único rayo de luz que sus ojos fueron capaces de notar, algo tarde, pero lo hizo, Natsu era malo por decir eso pues sus palabras tenían un efecto especial en ella, no es como si fuese a seguir la orden sino sobre el sentimiento que le causaba a su cuerpo con casa palabra dicha, era injusto. Afuera las nubes comenzaron a despejarse nuevamente mostrando un cielo azul e iluminado.

Nunca había confiado en alguien, ni siquiera pensó que algún día hablaría de cosas tan profundas, ni siquiera con Gray. Aquello había sido un sueño de punto y olvida, un sueño lleno de azúcar, una imagen falsa de la realidad que se le oculta, porque aquello que pensó saber era solo una idea más bastante errónea y alejada de la verdad. Aunque aquella verdad era desconocida también.

Como no aceptar.

-P-pero….donde iremos? Ya casi es medio….-

-Hoy dejemos el lago, vamos al parque a comer un helado juntos-

-P-pero….y sus a-amigos? Natsu no los…- Natsu alzo los hombros, aquello no era muy difícil.

-Happy anda todo el dia con Charle, anoche me dejo una nota diciendo que como no estaba iba con Lucy a dormir, además ellos me han estado ignorando- dijo eso ultimo con algo de vergüenza.

-I-gnorarlo? Porque h-harían algo así a Natsu?-

-Jejejejeje bueno, salgamos a dar el paseo y te cuento-

No parecían notar que sus manos seguían juntas, solo cuando comenzaron a avanzar se dieron cuenta soltándose y ambos mirando a otro lado, pero con un instinto de volver a hace un segundo sin razón alguna, y los demás del gremio seguían en uno de sus festejos sin sentido, ni siquiera Mira noto cuando Natsu abandono el Gremio con compañía.

Ambos caminaban por las calles de Magnolia, tranquilos sin prisa pues el tiempo no existía para ellos. Y de manera tranquila Natsu comenzó a hablarle de relatos más íntimos, Juvia escuchaba tranquila, a veces mostrando un rostro lleno de sorpresa, miedo o tranquilidad, variando en el orden, pero dejando que siga pues no quería interrumpirlo.

El cómo se sintió cuando creyó perder un padre…y cuando lo perdió.

El dolor de no proteger lo que uno quiere…..de no proteger una amiga.

El valor de una promesa.

Amistad.

Amor a tu familia.

Y mucho dolor que sufrió en el camino que le toco, a la vez se imaginó como hubiese su vida si se hubiesen conocido mucho antes, tal vez sería muy diferente pero no tenía imaginación para eso. A veces la vida te pone obstáculos que debes eliminar aun si estas de rodillas, si no lo intentas nunca acabara.

Acababan de comprar cada un helado, la mujer que se los vendió o mejor dicho se los regalo pues la mujer parecía mirarlos con ternura, ambos daban un aura de perfección que a una mujer adulta no le parecía correcto, eran dos jóvenes primerizos fue lo que pensó y entrego a ambos dos de vainilla con chocolate encima y una cereza sin cobrarles.

Algunas parejas miraban celosos a ambos pues se veían tan lindos juntos que envidiaba. El parque estaba muy visitado ese día.

-Muchas gracias, Juvia se lo agradece- dijo Juvia haciendo una leve reverencia, pero la mujer de apariencia de treinta, cabello suelto negro y ojos marrones los miraba con las mejillas rojas y negó con las manos.

-No es nada chicos, solo sigan su camino-

-Es muy amable señora- se lo agradeció Natsu.

-No es nada, solo me recuerdan a mí y a mi…..-

-Deme cinco paletas de limón por favor!- Unos niños llegaron interrumpiendo, ambos se despidieron de la mujer que igual saludo de lejos atendiendo a los niños.

Natsu encontró un sitio perfecto en el parque, un árbol grande dando sombra encima de un pasto verde y brilloso, detrás unos arbustos con algunas flores y el camino justo al lado las personas pasaban.

-Detrás de ese árbol, es un buen sitio- señalo y Juvia asintió con una sonrisa, ella aun procesaba la historia dicha por el mismo Natsu, nunca imagino que siempre peleaba en nombre de la amistad, además de que hablaba de Lucy más como una amiga que alguien especial, aunque tal vez podía estar equivocada.

Ambos llegaron y se sentaron detrás del tronco cubriéndolos de la gente, ambos probaban el helado.

-Peleo muy duro- dijo al fin luego de darle vueltas a las vivencias del pelirrosa.

-Me gusta pelear-

Y rieron.

Natsu noto un hilo de helado caer a la derecha de sus labios, aquellos labios rosas que brillan hipnotizándolo, cuando despertó de su delirio su mano estaba acariciando su mejilla con la mano deslizando su dedo índice hasta rozar sus labios, quitándole el helado, llevarlo a su boca y degustar como lo más normal del mundo. Juvia echaba vapor por los oídos, todo el rostro enrojecido.

-E-eso fue t-trampa-

-No iba a dejar que se desperdicie-

-P-pudo decirle a J-juvia-

-Na, estaba delicioso- dijo sonriente, pero con un leve rubor en las mejillas, Juvia estaba igual pero más roja para ser preciso.

Ñam!

-Te lo has comido de uno solo!- Juvia se comió todo el helado tan rápido que ni la vio.

-HMmmmmMMMmmm!- como que su cabeza se congelo, haciendo una mueca de disgusto y preocupando un poco al pelirrosa.

-¡¿Estas bien?!-

-J-Ju-juvia s-se co-conge-la…- apenas dijo eso Natsu acerco sus manos para tomar su rostro, con la intención de que su calor corporal de Dragon la calme del frio en su cabeza. Y eso hizo.

-Estas bien?- ella tenía los ojos cerrados pero comenzó a abrirlos sintiendo solo un poco de mareo, pero cuando aquella vista volvió a tomar forma se encontró con un Natsu preocupado, sosteniendo su rostro, además de estar muy cerca. Demasiado.

-….- se quedaron así unos segundos. La imaginación de cada uno jugo- Juvia está bien-

Y se soltaron, sintiéndose extraños de repente, cada uno tuvo la extraña sensación de….de hacer algo, algo extraño, ambos querían, sus labios…..ellos. Fue ahí cuando el olfato de Natsu hizo gala, mirando hacia su costado viendo pasar a Gray con alguien, alguien que tomaba la mano del otro, una chica pelirroja.

El guardo silencio ya sabiendo que Juvia observaba, Natsu no sabía que sentía, sabia o entendía que Juvia estaba enamorada de Gray, aunque este nunca mostro directamente signos de aceptarla además de que ahora por fin entendía aquellos acercamientos de ambos, de Erza y Gray fuera y dentro del Gremio, debe ser un idiota por darse cuenta ahora. Ella podría….

Vio como ambos caminaban agarrados de las manos, estaban cubiertos por los arbustos por lo que ellos no los vieron, pero tampoco les llamo, solo los miro pasar mientras hablaban ambos sonrientes como los de las películas clásicas donde al final todos estaban melosos duplicado por mil.

Aun si no era el momento no pudo evitar preguntarse de si aquello era su respuesta.

Caminaron hasta perderse de la vista de ambos, Natsu volteo a mirarla.

No estaba triste, no estaba molesta, no estaba preocupada, estaba…sorprendida con los ojos ligeramente abiertos, con una mirada pensante viendo por donde se fue.

¿Qué podía sentir? hasta esa mañana se había dado cuenta de que no era amor lo que sentía por aquel pelinegro, Gray no era para Juvia al igual que ella no lo es de él. Solo era sorpresa de no haberse dado cuenta antes de que ambos compartían un vínculo cercano, el rostro de Erza a pesar de ir sonriendo seguía con esa mirada seria pero ese carmín como su cabello demostraba lo contrario, además de que era una idea que creía algo imposible pues de quien tenía más dudas era Lucy, aunque ese último también era exageración suya.

Como lo pensó en la mañana, Gray había pasado a solo un recuerdo, lo admira por hacerle darse cuenta de que el calor de una familia no te abandona, le mostro el camino, ahora era ella su turno para encontrar lo que busca. Solo era admiración, al fin y al cabo, pero…..no niega que se siente algo traicionada por no saber nada de esto hasta ahora.

-Estas bien?-

Pero había alguien más que la hace sonreír de una manera que hace que olvida toda pena en un santiamén. Juvia miro a Natsu saliendo del trance, giro la cabeza con duda.

-Hace un rato Natsu me pregunto de porque Salí con Bora-san…- tomo un suspiro antes de seguir, Natsu volvió a su lugar guardando silencio-…..Es una historia larga…..-

Natsu se acomodó en el suelo aun lado de ella, se había recostado mirando las hojas de los árboles, pero con toda su atención en ella. Juvia a pesar de llevar vestido poco le importo y lo imito, acostados en el césped sin importar que su vestido se ensucie, Juvia amaba lo natural, algo compartido sin saberlo.

-Tenemos toda la tarde y una heladera gratis a cincuenta metros, es suficiente-

Juvia sonrió por su optimismo. Si solo su historia fuese contada asi….. Cerro sus ojos viajando a aquellos recuerdos olvidados en lo más profundo de su mente, enterrados en un cementerio de lo malo, lleno. Estaba dispuesta a cavar por primera vez.

-Todo comenzó cuando Juvia no tenía a donde ir…-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Horas después….

Tock Tock

Una chica de baja estatura y cabello azul como el cielo levanto la vista del libro que estaba leyendo, alguien había llamado a la puerta. Se quitó las gafas poniéndolos encima del libro dejándolo en su sofá donde con las piernas acurrucadas leía tranquila un libro de historia.

-Voy voy….- dijo al escuchar un segundo tiempo golpear la puerta. Se puso sus pantuflas de conejitos blancos y camino hasta la puerta, vaya sorpresa de encontrarse a Juvia en la puerta otra vez como en el día anterior solo que parecía algo cansada, raro pues ella siempre parecía mantenerse animada.

-Levy-san, necesito hablar con Gajeel-kun por favor- pidió, Levy supo que algo raro pasaba.

-Sucede algo Juvia?- ella pareció querer decir algo pero negó con la cabeza.

-No es nada, Juvia solo necesita hablar de algo con Gajeel sobre una misión- ella sabía que algo andaba pasando con la maga de agua, no iba preguntar más pues no lo sentía correcto. Asintió caminando a por su lacrima de comunicación. Solo presiono algo y…..

Marcando…

-Toma- dijo entregándoselo. Juvia lo tomo, iba a decir algo cuando alguien hablo del otro lado.

-Enana? ¿Pasa algo? -

-Gajeel-kun?-

-Juvia? Pasa algo?- miro a Levy quien entendió que quería privacidad, tomo su libro y fue a la biblioteca, ya sacara algo después de Gajeel.

-B-bueno, Juvia necesita de un favor….-

-Y no puedes esperar a Mañana?-

-Acompañe a Juvia a una misión de unos días fuera-

-Que?-

.

.

.

Al día siguiente.

-Lily?- Natsu vio al compañero de Gajeel parado afuera de su casa- Si buscas a Happy el está con Lucy o…- pero el pantera negra en miniatura le entrego un sobre blanco al pelirrosa. No necesitaba tarjeta de presentación, el aroma lo decía todo.

-Juvia….- susurro. Lily sonrió curioso.

-Tu eres de sorpresas chico- acto seguido saco sus alas saliendo volando de ahí en un segundo. Natsu no supo que decir, abrió el sobre sacando una hoja de papel, la abrió encontrando letras, leyó aquello.

' _Para Natsu:_

 _Es repentino, a Juvia le hubiese gustado decirle sobre esto, pero después de lo hablado ayer Juvia siente cosas que no entiende, pensamientos que no deberían aparecer, ideas que no deberían pasar. Disculpe a Juvia por la sorpresa pero es posible que los días venideros Natsu sea el único en pescar, no se asuste, iré de misión con Gajeel-kun unos días, Juvia necesita poner sus ideas en orden y…..Juvia no sabe porque le escribe, pero quiero que sepa que será una semana, como máximo. Juvia tomará unos días para pensar y después volverá._

 _Juvia lo extrañara._

 _Pdta. Gajeel dice que quiere pelear cuando regrese, discúlpelo'_

Lo leyó diez veces, después de esas diez leyó diez veces más. El aroma invadía su mente, jugaba con sus neuronas, se preocupó pues una idea suya dentro suyo pensaba que la había incomodado, será una semana agitada para un pelirrosa que en poco tiempo se hizo adicto de la compañía de una persona, una chica, una amiga muy diferente del resto.

Aun si la preocupación estaba presente no evito que sonriera y le deseara bien en su búsqueda. Aun si aún no entendía, aun si sabía que ambos eran desconocidos de aquella palabra universal, no importaba, ahora que estaba ella ya nada importaba.

 _-Suerte…..-_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Y llega el cuarto Yyyyyyyyyyyy Penúltimo capítulo, ósea que el próximo es el final.**_

 _ **XD**_

 _ **Les soy sincero, esto era un One-shot en un principio, pero luego de ver una película, que diré su nombre en el próximo capítulo que no encuentro la caratula, vino ideas a mi mente y pummmm, el nombre del capitulo único era este 'La más linda' y luego torno a ¿Qué es el amor? Porque de eso trata además que aumento en capitulos, creo jajajaja.**_

 _ **Recomiendo una canción que me sirvió mucho para inspiración. 'Nach-Amor libre'**_

 _ **Bn Vibra**_

 _ **TheDarckAngel se despide.**_

 _ **BYEBYE.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Los personajes y serie son propiedad de HiroMashima.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Y los días pasaron como el humo de un cigarro, como si el tiempo de repente avanzara más rápido, viendo todo desde una perspectiva aburrida, sentado mirando a sus amigos en el Gremio, no hablaba, no molestaba, solo veía como todo pasaba tan rápido frente a sus ojos, y de repente su curiosidad y ánimos bajaron, desaparecieron junto con ella, con Juvia.

No era un zombie, solo una persona a la que sin lugar a dudas le falta algo, o alguien…pero sobrevivía, sentía los días pesados, aburridos sin ella, hablaba solo cuando era necesario, cuando le preguntaban algo o alguna necesidad suya, pero no se metía en conversaciones ni mucho menos iniciaba una.

Sus amigos…..ellos no lo notaban, su silencio pasaba desapercibido para ellos, lo cual sin razón agradecía, no sentía que pudieran ayudarle y tampoco lo necesitaba, se había cansado de eso, por alguna razón ya no veía necesario seguir en su búsqueda, entendió lo básico pero…aun sentía que le faltaba algo, como si algo no cuadrara con él y su amiga peliazul.

Porque sentía cosas, más complicado de entender, pero sin lugar a dudas tenía que ver con eso, con el amor. Porque lo que sentía por Juvia no era un amor de amigos, la extrañaba aún más que a nadie, sabía que estaba en buenas manos pero aun así eso no evita que se preocupe por ella.

No entendía porque ahora la comida no tenía sabor, a veces miraba el plato y sentía que no podía comer más, como si le faltara algo en especial, algo que Mira ni otra persona pone al cocinar y que solo Juvia logra que su estómago ruga, la comida había dejado ese sabor exquisito que ni un chef podría igualar. Lissana le pregunto en el cuarto día si se encontraba bien, pudo convencerla de que había cazado un animal en el bosque y que comía en casa.

Lo único recalcable de aquellos primeros cuatro días en los que la soledad se volvió insoportable fue que Mira y Laxus habían comenzado a salir, la peliblanca hablaba de eso con una sonrisa y Laxus se avergonzaba demasiado como para querer huir, pero no huía, se quedaba con ella, vio como ambos no parecían querer despegarse, lo curioso fue que sentía que eso ya lo había visto en algún lado.

Romeo le regalo una rosa a Wendy en medio del gremio, fatal error, todos los felicitaron como si se fueran a casar, la realidad era que Romeo solo quería regalarle algo pues le dijo a los chicos, quienes lo alababan mientras el escuchaba en silencio, que ya salían y que solo quería ser detallista.

 _¿Por qué?_

Porque quería verla sonreír.

Aquello también se le hizo conocido.

Y para acabarla Gray y Erza también lo dijeron, solo que Gray no tenía las pelotas y fue Erza quien termino tomándolo de la camisa y darle un beso en los labios, Gray no dijo nada, pero los gritos de los chicos llamaron su atención.

 _¡Jodido suertudo!_

 _¡Mira que estar con la más sexy del gremio!_

 _¡De seguro tu 'amiguito' por fin será hombre Jajajajajaja!_

El último grito debía ser un enigma pues lo sentía ya vivido.

En algunas ocasiones hablo con Lucy, no entendía esa forma en que lo veía, sonreía, pero apagada a la vez, fue en el quinto día en que ella lo tomo desprevenido con una pregunta.

 _-Hace unos días un chico me invito a salir, ¿No te molesta eso? - no entendía porque su voz sonaba triste, aunque sonreía, débil, pero sonreía intentando mostrar fortaleza._

Lucy es una persona importante para Natsu, vivieron juntos muchas aventuras, arriesgaría su vida por ella, compartieron momentos íntimos que rememoraba con una sonrisa, incluso al fin entendió que tocar las partes de una mujer no era correcto, una disculpa era lo que le debía por eso, por su inmadurez, por no entender lo que sus acciones podrían dar a entender, unas señales que nunca debieron ser tomadas en cuenta.

Era su mejor amiga.

Cuando la vio, cuando la conoció, podría sonar estúpido, pero miro a Lissana en ella, aunque sabía que no podía ni compararlas en ese momento su actitud le recordó a ella, un vacío que Lucy lleno gracias a su amistad.

 _-Salir? ¿Porque me debería de molestar? Acaso es un mal tipo y quieres que le dé un aviso previo? o…..-_

La cuidaría como a una hermana.

 _-Detente…..-_

Aun si ella no lo entendía

La vio bajar la mirada al suelo, pensó que algo malo iba a pasar, pero se levantó soltando un suspiro grande, sonriendo con los ojos cerrados, algo concluyo esa tarde, pero no su amistad.

 _-Somos amigos ¿Verdad? -_

 _-Eres mi mejor amiga Luce, yo te protegería de todo mal-_

Se despidió con una sonrisa y un abrazo que por curioso que parezca, en una mesa algo alejada en un gremio que estaba lo suficiente vacío como para que no los molestasen o escuchen, duro más de lo que creía, incluso el agarre fue más de lo que esperaba, cuando se soltó no pudo verle el rostro, pero le llego un olor a sal, algo pasaba y se le escapaba.

El sexto día fue como volver en el tiempo, Lucy lo saludo al llegar, sonreía, renovada, no entendía, pero no pregunto, su sonrisa era un pesar menos. Hablaban como en los viejos tiempos, aunque una vez las chicas llegaron ella se despidió, al menos podía mostrarse algo animado con ella, pasando desapercibido, incluso de ella al no notar ese vacío en los ojos del pelirrosa.

Porque la ausencia de una persona era lo que lo debilitaba, incluso sus ganas de ir al rio estaban por los suelos, sino estaba ella pescar no era divertido. Ya nada era divertido.

.

.

.

Séptimo día…..

Era otro día normal en el mejor gremio de Fiore, donde todos y cada uno de los magos integrantes descansaban tranquilos degustando de la apetitosa comida y todo tipo de bebidas del bar. A decir verdad, había cierto grupo de féminas que quedaba de más su disfrute de una charla muy animada, algo inusual viniendo de las chicas ya que hacían mucho escándalo.

Lo cual incluso al Maestro asusto.

-¡Wooooo Levy! ¡Saliste muy linda en estas fotos! - hablo Lucy muy emocionada sosteniendo en sus manos una de las revistas más famosas de Fiore, paso la siguiente página ante una nerviosa peliazul- Mira aquí! ¡Incluso con traje de conejita te ves tierna! Gajeel tiene mucha suerte-

Levy solo atino a sonreír de manera tímida y avergonzada, solo había sido una sesión además de que todas lo habían hecho, aunque no negaba sentirse bien por sus halagos, y recordarle a su novio, quien se llevaría un infarto cuando llegase.

-¡Y no nos olvidemos de Wendy!- alego Mira con mucho Moe salir de ella viendo la sección de la más joven del Gremio en la revista, Wendy comenzó a ponerse roja- ¡Que linda se ve usando alas de Angel! ¡Una Angel muy linda y de seguro Romeo ya abra pegado una foto tamaño real en su cuarto! Kya!- comenzó a sangrar por la nariz y sacar humo por las orejas. Wendy estaba muy avergonzada.

-Mira-nee- dijo Lissana auxiliándola, pero su hermana estaba en las nubes.

-N-no s-se si R-romeo…..-

-Tranquila- le hablo Cana dándole un trago a su licor- Romeo no es como su papa….- dijo tratando de calmarla-…..Pero sí que tiene la revista-

-Eh!- dijo nerviosa.

-No la molestes Cana- reprimió Erza. La nombrada pidió paz, ni ella la provocaría.

-Aunque…- se único Bizca-….La más votada fuiste tú Cana, este mes ganaste- informo pues al final venían los resultados-

-Hm! Como no ganar si lo que le toco fueron Bikinis y playa, además en todas saliste con tu botella ¿Estabas ebria? - soltó Evegreen además de que quedo sexto.

-Eh! Que necesito tomar algo, no todas quedan conformes con jugos o bebidas para no engordar como Lissana y tu- no lo dijo como insulto, pero tanto licor hace que suelte cosas cuando no debe. Ambas se sintieron ofendidas.

-Al menos me cuido- fue lo único que dijo Liss haciendo un puchero y frunciendo el ceño- Pero Eve es la que está obsesionada con la comida desde que Erza le quito el trono- Eve abrió la boca para decir algo, pero antes de un movimiento rápido lanzo su plato, que era una ensalada, y la aventó lejos.

Dándole por error a su novio sin que lo notara.

''-Golpear a un hombre con pasto no es de hombres!-'' se escuchó a lo lejos comenzar una pelea pero nadie dijo nada.

-S-solo u-un poco- admitió luego de ver el desastre que causo, pero enseguida volvió a su faceta de siempre, hablo molesta-¡Y que si me cuido! No todas mantienen una figura de infarto como Erza y Lucy quienes comen muchos postres- la rubia se sonrojo, Erza no pareció molestarse.

-N-no es mi culpa, Erza me ha obligado a acompañarla a la repostería y….-

-Acaso me estás diciendo que no te gusta ir conmigo a degustar de los mejores y exquisitos manjares en la mejor repostería de la ciudad….- Erza emitía peligro por los poros. Lucy sudo frio- ….O es porque Happy te ha vuelto a decir que pesas mucho y que últimamente más-

Lucy hiperventilo.

-Y-yo no!..-

-O es por Natsu?- Hablo Bizca no sabiendo que toco frio. Lucy desvió la mirada, ya había resuelto eso, pero no quería decir que no sintiera nada, además de que no les había contado sobre eso. Y se viene el chisme.

-Natsu…- las chicas se acercaron para escuchar mejor, Lucy suspiro-…..No me mira como una mujer- aquello dejo impactada a todas- Le dije que un chico me había invitado a salir y lo único que dijo fue que si quería que le diera un aviso el mismo para que no me trate mal, solo me ve como su mejor amiga, no mas no menos-

-El tipo es asexual- dijo Cana.

-Lo siento mucho Lucy-san- consoló Wendy.

-Creo que ya va siendo hora de ayudarle, ¿no? – Bizca parecía ser la única cuerda.

-Como decirle, ¿Con manzanas? - Eve no ayudaba.

-Lu-chan- dijo Levy acercándose a su mejor amiga para darle apoyo, aunque tampoco lo necesitaba mucho, había quedado claro y podría superarlo, lo sabía y era cuestión de tiempo.

-Natsu es muy inocente- dijo Erza pensativa.

-Como Juvia- se la recordó Cana, la pelirroja se asustó, aún quedaba decirle a ella sobre lo de Gray, no podía ni imaginarse como se pondría- De seguro llora mares porque le robaron a su '¡Gray-sama!' jajaja-

-Cana- Mira se acercó peligrosamente, la alberona se asustó- Dame ese licor que ni lo has pagado-

-No!- se lo bebió todo de un jalon, la miraron incrédula, aquello era tequila del fuerte- Glup! Jaaaaa…. Que bueno ta es…..esto….si….ajajaja – y cayó de espaldas, durmiente.

-Ya veo- dijo Eve con una sonrisa maliciosa- Seria una lastima que se entere por otr….- Mira la miro a ella, vio la muerte a unos pasos- Me callo- la albina sonrió como si nada.

-Volviendo al tema…- Lissana intervino- Creo que deberíamos enseñarle a Natsu sobre eso, ¿No creen? -

-Pero el rechazo es claro- dijo Erza, no entendía de tacto. La rubia sonrió nerviosa.

-Aun si lo mío fue claro, sería bueno por si alguna chica logra lo imposible….en un futuro-

Lo pensaron. Wendy recordó algo.

-Ah…- las chicas la miraron- Natsu me pregunto hace un tiempo algo extraño, me pregunto de porque mis mejillas se ponían rojas- se sonrojo- y de sus diferentes formas de interpretarse.

-Enserio indago sobre eso?- Lissana abrió los ojos impresionada.

-A lo mejor ya comenzó a entenderlo?- se preguntó Erza.

-Natsu ha estado muy callado últimamente desde hace unos días- recordó Mira, muchas observaron a lo lejos a Natsu, quien estaba sentado en una esquina recostado en su silla, con la mirada en el techo, en silencio. Verlo tan calmado, de verdad era una sorpresa.

-Natsu? El inocente?- se mofo Eve.

Mira recordó algo más, hace una semana cuando llego inusualmente temprano pidió un almuerzo regular, alegando que el día anterior había comido tan bien una comida hecha en casa, imagino que era Lucy pero ella estuvo el día anterior en el gremio y nunca la vio salir o mencionar eso a decir verdad.

-Lucy…- la rubia miro a la albina- Tu le preparaste comida a Natsu hace más de una semana- ella arqueo una ceja.

-Volvimos a hablar ayer- algo no cuadraba, es más, estaba perdida.

-Pues quien si preparo mucha comida fue Juvia- recordó Levy aquel día en que la vio tan animada preparando un salmón enorme.

-Para Gray?- dijo Erza con el alma en la garganta. Wendy negó con la cabeza.

-Yo recuerdo que Juvia regreso en la noche trayendo consigo un gran obentou-

-Aunque no parecía que lo haya traído ella, la bolsa estaba en el suelo a un paso de ella….- Levy también noto eso.

-Y un olor más la acompañaba-

-Me estás diciendo que Juvia tuvo una cita, ¿Con quién? - Bizca estaba confundida entre ellas.

-A que te refieres con olor?- Eve igual estaba perdida. Wendy lo pensó dos veces antes de contestar pues ni ella se creía lo que capto su olfato.

-Eh bueno, creí oler a Natsu-

Y Mira tuvo la revelación del siglo.

-Eh- dijeron todas.

Todas miraron al pelirrosa, quien sintió las miradas y giro a verlas, pero lo esquivaron con rapidez sin que lo note, Natsu volvió a lo suyo.

-Q-que me p-perdí- dijo Cana despertando.

-Que es posible que Natsu salga con alguien- le dijo Erza en pocas palabras.

-Ajajaajja si cierto, papa me dijo que le dio la charla a Natsu pues parecía estar confundido sobre una chica jajajaja-

-Que!?- dijeron todas.

-N-natsu….- dijo Lucy con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa-…..Natsu estaba confundido?-

-Ajajajaja si, me dijo que Natsu estaba muy ido ese día pues ni siquiera busco pelea-

-¡¿Rechazo pelear con Gildarst?! – Lissana estaba que no lo creía. Conocía su manía de pelear con el cada vez que viene de vuelta al gremio, siempre iba a eso.

Pero nadie imaginaba que había conexiones en sus palabras, solo Mira era la que veía todo con claridad, miro de reojo al chico pensando cómo le hizo para mantenerse un secreto así de ella, incluso Juvia…. Miro de vuelta a sus amigas, ¿Cómo no lo veían?

-Y si….- comenzó, tenía una idea para que ella vean lo mismo que ella, todas la miraron-….Hagámosle una pregunta ¿Quién es la más linda chica que ha conocido? Debería bastar sabiendo que él es inocente-

No lo negaban, Natsu siempre ha sido sincero gracias a su personalidad algo infantil, él es muy directo en sus acciones, tanto así que no tenía ningún problema en besar a Lucy como cuando la hija de Bizca ordeno, entendía lo que se tenía que hacer mas no el significado de aquella acción. Siempre el primero en hablar revelando su intención contra los malos, lo cual siempre terminaba en desventaja para ellos.

-Podría funcionar- dijo Bizca.

Las demás asintieron.

Levy quien estaba algo callada también parecía llegar a la misma conclusión que Mira, pero no podía creerlo, pero entonces recordaba aquel brillo alrededor de Juvia que la hacía ver más radiante y feliz, un par de días antes de que se fuera parecía estar muy llena de vida, no entendía como ellos dos podrían haber congeniado tanto en poco tiempo.

Lucy estaba más interesada en saber quién era aquella persona que logro algo que ella no pudo, no eran celos y no pensaba hacer una escena, Natsu le dejo en claro que ella es muy importante para él, era su mejor amiga y aunque le gustase no podía manipular los sentimientos de la gente, ella nunca haría nada que ponga en peligro la sonrisa de su mejor amigo, lo ayudaría si fuese necesario. Aunque no imaginaba que se llevaría una sorpresa.

-Y como se lo decimos? - Erza estaba preparando un látigo.

-No con eso seguro- dijo Lissana.

-En realidad…- comenzó Mira con un lazo en sus manos, todas recuerdan que Natsu corre al verla a ella-…..No es tan mala idea-

Natsu resbalo de su asiento cayendo al piso, por alguna razón sentía que debía salir huyendo. Lo supo cuando alguien tapo su rostro con una bolsa negra y lo ataran a una silla.

-Es enserio? - dijo Eve sin creerse como Cana y Erza lo subían atado en una silla, con la cabeza tapada y boca mientras se retorcía subiendo al segundo piso para más privacidad. Los chicos ni las miraron, ninguno se atrevería a ir contra ellas, menos con la pelirroja y Mira que iban al frente.

-M-mira-nee ahora l-los entiendo un p-poco…- entendía porque ni Laxus puede mandarla.

-Que dices hermana mia- su sonrisa, tétrica y con un fondo gris la alerto de no seguir. Negó con las manos.

-Hasta las manos las tiene atadas- Bizca sentía pena, no imaginaba que iba acabar así.

Lucy observaba a su compañero, ¿Podría ser..? ¿Podría ser posible que Natsu se haya enamorado? ¿Sin que lo note? Ahora entendía que su amor no estaba predestinado, se preguntaba si su yo de Edolas lo habría logrado, o si la Lucy del futuro toco lo que ella se le negó. No estaba celosa, no sentía remordimientos solo un poco frustrada, interesada más que nada en saber cómo lo hizo _. ¿Quién será? ¿Sentirá lo mismo por Natsu?_

Debía admitirlo, a quien engañaba, si sentía un poco de frustración por no ser ella y lo que más interés tenía era de saber cómo paso todo, solo así podría descansar en paz, no literal claro, pero si aminoraría aquella inquietud suya.

-Colócalo aquí Erza-chan- Mira le señalo aun lado del billar, Natsu se movía inquieto, no podía hablar, no podía ver, algo le decía que esto ya había pasado una vez, en el pasado, un trauma olvidado que despertaría si no paraban, incluso quería llorar cuando escucho la voz de Mira, nombrando a la pelirroja, no era nada bueno.

-Me siento mal- Wendy era la única que podía decirlo sin que Mira le dé una advertencia.

-Tranquilaaaaa toma un pocoooo hip!- Cana le daba de una botella, Charle lo tomo en su forma semi-humana y la lanzo lejos.

-Nooooooooooooouuuu!-

-''Alguien noqueo a Elfman!''-

-No bebidas para ella- advirtió con seriedad, pero Cana ya tenía otra en sus manos.

-Alguien puede dejarlo ver y hablar- se quejó Eve, Erza le quito la cinta de la boca y la máscara.

-Que diantres! - gimo de dolor -Me secuestraron! -

-Natsu-kun…..- o no.

-M-Mira q-que…..-

-No te preocupes Natsu, solo te vamos a hacer una pregunta sencilla.

-¡¿Y por eso me ataron?!- no pintaba bien.

Hasta hace un momento estaba muy bien, imaginándose el rostro de alguien, imaginando que estaba con él, cuando de la nada sufre un intento de asesinato, exageraba, pero con Mira nadie jugaba. Por primera vez les da paz y lo atacan, por eso estaba enojado, enojado por sentirse así _, triste_ , no tenía la más mínima idea de porque estaba triste, solo quería ver a Juvia y que no esté….nadie, nunca una ausencia así lo había puesto así, tan magullado por dentro que termina explotando por fuera.

Ni siquiera le importo gritarle a Mira, aun si moría.

-Natsu- la voz de Erza era fría- Esa no es forma de hablarle a una chica- emitía furia pero ni le importaba.

-Y esta no es forma de hacerle una pregunta a un amigo! - invoco una espada- Eso! Venga! vamos a pelear solo déjame…- intento zafarse, iba a usar fuego para liberarse cuando la punta de un látigo le acariciaba el rostro- ….Oh oh-

-Tienes agallas niño- ese lado, ese lado oscuro de la peliblanca había salido, se asustó, pero ni así retrocedió.

-¡¿Niño?! ¡A quien llamas niño eh sádica! –

-Natsu- entro Lucy en su visión- Intentamos, pero…-

-Que pasa entonces? - gruño, no se sentía de buen ánimo y eso todas lo veían. Eve tenia los lentes resbalosos, Levy miraba curiosa, Wendy miraba preocupada, no quería que le hiciesen daño y mucho menos que haiga una pelea por las ideas de Mira.

-Ara ara Natsu está enojado eso comprueba mi teoría jejejeje- dijo ya como antes con una sonrisa angelical dándose un ligero golpe en la cabeza. Natsu no entendía.

-Hay pregunta o no?- Erza iba a darle un zape pero Mira la detuvo.

-Claro claro, dime Natsu….- las chicas lo rodearon, ahora si bajo la guardia sintiéndose intimidado- ….Es simple, para ti ¿Quién crees que es la chica más linda del Gre…..no espera, mejor…. ¿quién crees que es la mujer más linda que alguna vez hayas conocido? -

-Eh? - a que venía eso?

-Esto es una pérdida de tiempo- Eve sentía que no iban para algún lado.

-Yo creo que no deberíamos apresurarlo- Bizca no quería incomodarlo.

-Si Natsuuuuu, diiiinosss, quien es, Hip!-

-Y si se lo decimos mas….-

-La más linda?- dijo calmándose.

-Si Natsu, la chica que te parece más hermosa que todas las demás- explico Erza.

-Aquella que hace que tu corazón brinque de emoción de solo verla y hablarle- siguió Mira con las mejillas rojas.

-La que esperas ver todos los días- ahora fue Bizca.

-La que te caliente- Eve no tenía tacto.

-Eh?-

-Vaaaamosss, la que haceee q-que se te par…..hip! eso! Jajajaja-

-Quien pienses que es la más emociónate chica que alguna vez hayas conocido- Lissana también estaba ligeramente avergonzada.

-Y-y p-pienses cosas b-bonitas de e-ella- Wendy estaba roja.

-Aquella que te nuble el juicio, la que hace que hagas cosas que no sabías que podías, sonríes sin saber solo por tenerla cerca, esa única persona con la cual desees pasar todo tu tiempo- Natsu miraba a Lucy quien le decía eso.

¿Cómo? ¿Cómo sabían…?

-La más linda…..- no necesitaba pensar, tenía el nombre en la punta de la lengua pero por alguna razón también sentía que estaba descubriendo algo, como si su mente hubiera llegado a una conclusión que su cuerpo ya sabía, porque para él, aquella persona que habían descrito, aquella persona que lograba cosas que nadie más podía era….

-Natsu?- Lucy lo miraba, tan pensante, nunca lo había visto de esa forma, definitivamente había cambiado, madurado talvez. Su rostro lo delataba, había alguien, de eso estaba segura, lo que nunca vio venir, ni las demás solo Mira fue la que se sorprendió sin demostrarlo porque, aunque lo supiera escucharlo venir del pelirrosa era otra cosa, incluso ella abrió los ojos, porque nunca se imaginó o paso por su cabeza que la persona que logro lo imposible era….

-…..Juvia. yo creo que la más linda es Juvia- Se sentía libre, por decirlo en voz alta, por admitir algo que vale mucho en una simple oracion, pero….

Erza flipo incrédula, Natsu tenía las cejas fruncidas, aun pensando, bastante relajado, parecía aun no entender el peso de sus palabras, pero ¿cómo? ¿Y Juvia sentirá lo mismo? Ella quien se sentía culpable ahora no sabía que pensar, un descubrimiento así, que aquel que creyeron no impórtale el amor, aquella mujer que no quería ver sufrir, que pasaba ahí.

-Que!- Ni Eve se lo creía. Bizca tenía una mano tapando su boca, sorprendida y con su mirada alternándola con Lucy, era una mujer y entendía el peso de saber algo, pero su preocupación no era para mucho, pues Lucy también estaba sorprendida.

-Eh J-juvia-san-la más joven tan poco daba crédito.

-Naaaaatssiiiiuuu y Juuuviiiaaaaa Hahahaha wuiiiiii!- Cana estaba ebria, como siempre.

-Lo sabia!- Mira grito con un puño en el cielo, una luz la hacia brillar. En un rápido movimiento estaba cara a cara con Natsu, quien sudaba nervioso.

-Ya dije lo que querían, así que suéltenme-

-No no no Natsu, aun te falta explicar porque la elegiste a ella- Todas querían saber, aun si eso era como violar la privacidad de un novato en el amor su curiosidad no tenía un límite de momento.

-N-no se si debamos- Levy estaba recordando una conversación de hace un rato, una noticia que tal vez cause emoción en Natsu.

-Yo opino igual- Lissana quería respetar un poco aun si su instinto pedía lo contrario.

Las demás miraron expectantes al pelirrosa.

-Y bien?- Natsu miro a todas.

¿Qué era lo que querían escuchar? ¿Qué era lo que buscaban? ¿Por qué es tan importante? Acaso quieren que les diga que Juvia es la más increíble chica que alguna vez haya conocido, que su amabilidad era tan cautivadora como su aroma también lo envolvía en una fragancia de perfección, sus sentidos se debilitaban con su presencia, ella quien calmaba ese instinto guerrero, calmaba su corazón, sus penas.

Quería tenerla a su lado, sentir el tacto de su piel como si una obra maestra fuera, tan delicada que quería envolverla en sus brazos, darle aquel calor corporal que su corazón necesita. Quería escucharla, disfrutar una de las más grandes melodías que era su voz, unas palabras, una filosofía sin letras.

Tan hermosa, aquel rostro hecho de porcelana, con un brillo aún más potente que solo las joyas emitían, tan pura como una flor en primavera, con unos movimientos hipnóticos que lo perdían en su sonrisa, en aquel puro y sedoso cabello azul, un rostro que demostraba que aun con una mirada seria no dejaba de ser hermosa. _Muy hermosa…_

-Es hermosa…..- dijo con los ojos perdidos, diciendo lo que su corazón ve. Ellas escuchaban- …..Es amable, linda y con una cautivadora sonrisa, me escucha, oye mis palabras y yo la oigo a ella, es divertida, sabe pescar, no le importa mancharse las manos, su aroma es adictivo como un dulce lo es para un niño-

-Hay muchas cosas que le gustan y le disgustan, detesta los días fríos, ama el sol de verano, adora los animales, su cocina es exquisita debieron probar aquel salmón que…..- Levy abrió los ojos sorprendía.

Dándose cuenta que aquella persona para la que Juvia cocinaba aquella mañana era Natsu, aquella sonrisa llena de felicidad era a causa de que le preparaba algo al pelirrosa, entonces aquellas salidas de Juvia, aquella sonrisa era a causa de Natsu, se preguntaba si él se daba cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

-….Pescamos ella y yo, fue increíble ver como lo hacía como una profesional, luego hablamos, mucho y luego…..- recordó aquellas emociones, aquellos momentos que lo ponían nervioso, algo que nunca había sido. Se sonrojo y las chicas igual-….Ella es sorprendente, Juvia es sorprendente- no tenía otra palabra que la describiera. Juvia era tan perfecta para sus ojos que no podía pensar en algo más.

-Qué lindo!- Mira cayo desmayada. Lissana estaba roja igual que Eve y Erza, esta última tenía la boca abierta de la sorpresa. Wendy miraba maravillada al pelirrosa, verlo hablar tan feliz con el recuerdo de alguien la ponía alegre, Bizca a pesar de ser mayor no pudo avergonzarse por la forma tan abierta en la que hablaba, a leguas se notaba que estaba enamorado, pero no parecía darse cuenta.

-Yuuuuju! Natsu sieeente aaaamorrrrrrshitooooo jajajajajaja-

-Amor? Que tiene que ver el amor con mi amistad con Juvia- nadie le dijo nada, lo miraron sonrientes pues su inocencia estaba por llegar a su fin, Lucy fue la que dio fe en eso.

-Natsu…..- Lucy iba a ayudarlo, aun si era algo triste para ella sabía que la felicidad del pelirrosa era suficiente para sanar cualquier corazón, lo hizo con el de Juvia, lo hará con ella. La miro sin entender, sus mejillas aun algo rojas le era un espectáculo visual, una imagen que jamás borraran _, y que_ _verán más seguido_ ….-…El cariño que sientes por Juvia…..es amor, el amor que solo se le da a una mujer en especial-

Amor….

¿Qué es el amor?

Que es aquella palabra que tiene muchos significados, muchas maneras de decirlo, muchas de mostrarlo y muchas de sentirlo pero nada era una respuesta específica, ninguno podría explicarlo mejor que el corazón mismo, uno siente sin notarlo, uno lo vive ignorante de su presencia y a veces una luz resalta, una en un millón, por circunstancias extrañas no sientes que eres tú, las cosas cambian de una forma en que no entiendes, no entiendes por es especial.

Juvia resalta, es aquella luz que estaba buscando, era su respuesta.

Ella era lo que buscaba, era lo que su cuerpo quería, era ese pensamiento en su mente que explota de solo verla, sus sentidos, todo es de ella. Darse cuenta de esto, hasta este punto, aun había cosas que no entendía del todo, pero lo que si entendía era que Juvia es esa persona que quería de una forma más fuerte, como una…..

-C-como m-mujer?- por alguna razón se sintió vergonzoso decir eso, no sabia que estaba rojo para deleite de unas chicas que no podían creerse lo que veían. Natsu estaba indefenso y para las chicas era como ver un gatito recién nacido.

-'Que lindo!'- pensaron todas.

-Como Laxus, Gray y Romeo, ese amor de querer solo verla feliz, la razón por la que están nerviosos, por la que tu estas nervioso- Explico Lucy sonriéndole.

-Natsu….- llamo Levy- ….Me comunique con Gajeel esta mañana, me dijo que regresaría antes del mediodía pues Juvia quería llegar temprano, e-el dijo que iba directo a descansar por lo que no ha venido hoy pero…..-

-Juvia llego hoy- Natsu busco con la mirada la hora, ya casi pasaba una hora, una hora en la que no estaba ahí. Se preocupó, Lucy lo libero y Natsu no supo que hacer.

-Alguien te espera, ¿No? –

-Al menos dinos donde se ven!- Mira quería seguirlos. La menor se acercó por atrás con una soga en silencio.

-Lo siento Mira-nee-

-A-are- entre las demás la rodearon, no la iban a dejarla seguir.

Erza estaba entre aliviada y sorprendida por el giro de los acontecimientos, tranquila por saber que no causara daño a la peliazul y sorprendida por Natsu, quien iba a decir que Juvia sería el encanto que el pelirrosa no notaba. Lucy su amiga no parecía triste, solo los ojos algo brillosos, pero con una sonrisa sincera y ella sonrió cuando Natsu salió en un segundo desapareciendo por la puerta dejando fuego en su trayecto. Estaba encendido.

Todas estaban de acuerdo en una cosa: En no soltar a la peliblanca que hasta cámara llevaba.

Una hora antes….

-Gray-san…- el pelinegro no noto que ya no le decía el típico 'Sama', tampoco noto que su mirada era relajada muy diferente a aquellos en forma de corazón que tan tenso lo ponía. La había encontrado de casualidad mientras caminaba a comprar algún regalo para Erza, topándosela comprando en una panadería saliendo con una bolsa llena de manjares, omitió que era demasiado lo que compro.

Juvia en cambio solo mostraba sorpresa de encontrárselo.

-Juvia…- recordó que tenía algo que hacer, trago saliva y se sintió nervioso, esta iba a ser la definitiva- ….Necesitamos hablar-

Pero no contaba con que ella ya supiera su secreto, ni tampoco que había cambiado, se veía más relajada y traía una sonrisa que aumentaba cada vez que miraba su compra, si tenía hambre que comiera, pero no lo hacía. Lo que creía una conversación donde iba a ver lagrimas termino con una sonrisa y un 'No hay problema, Juvia ya lo sabía' lo que hizo que su boca cayera al suelo.

Y si eso no fue suficiente casi cae desmayado cuando supo las vivencias de ella con su 'supuesto' mejor amigo, no es como si lo envidiara, pero nunca imagino que ambos compartirían momentos así, pensó en Lucy y la menciono, fue el único momento en que la vio flanquear, al final se despidieron aun siendo amigos.

Presente…

Lo vio salir quemando la puerta del Gremio, no pudo sino adivinar que ya sabía que Juvia estaba en la ciudad. Se imaginó la cara que pondría Erza cuando le cuente lo que sabe, seguro se ríe.

.

.

.

Con Juvia…..

Sentada con una bolsa a su lado, mirando el brillo del agua producto del sol, tarareando una canción mientras respiraba el aire limpio del lugar. No tenía prisa, ni siquiera sabía la hora, pero adivinaba que era poco más del medio día, no estaba triste, solo extrañaba con cada suspiro la compañía del pelirrosa.

Fue una semana larga, vacía, donde la mayoría del tiempo se la paso alejada, había sido una misión simple y rápida de cazar unas bestias que habitaban en unos bosques a varios días de Magnolia en tren, le tomo a Gajeel una hora encontrarlos y una hora más en acabar con todos. Juvia fue de pocas palabras, el chico nunca pregunto pues de alguna manera sabía que debía dejarla así, que lo que más necesitaba era pensar.

Gajeel no supo en el momento porque Juvia miraba a través del cristal mientras el tren avanzaba con una mirada apagada y triste, suspiraba como si extrañara algo con toda el alma y cada vez que dormía parecía soñar con alguien. Como hermano mayor tenia deseos de apoyarla y lo hacía de cierta forma, pero no sabía cómo ayudarla si no conocía quien era el culpable.

Juvia lo sorprendió un día antes de volver contándole todo, Juvia sabía que Gajeel jamás admitiría que ahora sentía rencor en Natsu, no la regaño por darse cuenta muy tarde su alocado amorío, ni le reclamo sobre el pelirrosa pues tenían confianza en que los errores no se repetían, solo que si sabía lo que hacía que lo hiciera sin dañar a alguien. Lo dijo pensando en la coneja.

Estaba segura de que el camino que eligió seria duro, admitirse a sí misma que se había enamorado de Natsu de una manera especial era algo que en un principio la atormento, una chica de cabellos rubios le ponía nerviosa con su recuerdo, antes era la rival ahora Juvia es la rival. Pero quería intentarlo, quería saber si tenía alguna oportunidad pues Natsu no parecía sentir más que amistad por ella.

Por eso quería seguir, porque aquel sentimiento que solo el pelirrosa despierta era único, tan lleno de calma y un cariño que te atrapa, un calor a un corazón congelado. Aquella amabilidad de él, aquella sonrisa que hace que sus mejillas se tornen carmín y un deseo por estar a su lado.

Porque era ella misma.

No era tan extraño como aquel flechazo por Gray, donde imaginaba mil y un escenas donde podrían profesar su amor, con Natsu solo existía un lugar donde podría hacer eso, un punto de partida por el cual iniciar. Un lugar donde el sol brilla con la lluvia de compañía.

Miro el agua correr con armonía, tan cristalina como para un día caluroso como hoy. Llevaba un vestido más simple de lo habitual, casi de una sola pieza con su sombrilla cubriéndola del sol, azul como el cielo y unas zapatillas sin tacón, pero sin dejar de ser elegantes, lo que la hacía parecer una princesa.

Tuvo una idea luego de ver el agua y sentir el calor. Acercándose y retirándose las zapatillas hundió un poco sus pies en el agua, refrescándose.

Lo que no noto era que alguien ya había llegado.

Natsu la miraba embelesado con las mejillas rojas y la boca ligeramente abierta, estaba sorprendido, sorprendido de verla, de volver a ver su belleza en una imagen que guarda emociones que su cuerpo siente desconocidas. Su cabello azul se mecía con el aire y aun si estaba lejos sentía el aroma invadir sus sentidos, como una droga que no quiere dejar jamas.

No sabía que podía decir ahora, aún no ha aprendido del todo, pero siente que debe estar con ella, quiere estar ahí pero no puede mandar a su cuerpo, solo la ve. Tan pura, tan hermosa, tantas cosas que lo ponen nervioso y que pasan solo con ella.

¿Estaba enamorado? ¿De Juvia? No lo sabía, pero ahora era el quien quería entender, había aprendido, pero le faltaba lo más fundamental, comprender y sentirlo, comprender y sentirlo.

Sentirlo…..

-Juvia-

Vio su cuerpo detenerse. La miro mientras ella giraba para verlo, parecía un hada descansando, vio su capricho., vio esos ojos que la miraban con sorpresa, vio su sonrojo y supo que ella estaba feliz de verlo, saber sobre esas señales le ponía raro de la nada, vio aquellos labios y sintió sus manos sudorosas, nervioso por ella.

-Natsu…..- su susurro le relajo, dándole las fuerzas necesarias para avanzar, la miro querer levantarse.

-Parece divertido lo que haces- menciono poniéndose a su lado, pero miro más sus piernas que el agua y supo que de verdad quería enfriarse.

-Parece que el calor al fin le hace efecto- comento con una sonrisa refiriéndose a aquel rostro acalorado de Natsu.

-Tu c-crees? - él sabía que no, que una parte de su cuerpo reacciono al ver aquellas blancas y hermosas piernas, quería acercarse, quería tocar, pero eso estaba mal, estaba mal y quería, ¿Qué significaba eso?

-Diviértase con Juvia- aquello sonó vergonzoso, pero negó con la cabeza y se dispuso a acompañarla.

Se sentó a su lado, quitándose las botas e imitándola, ella coloco la sombrilla entre ellos para taparlos a ambos. Natsu no dejo de mirarla, tanto tiempo sin verla fue una tortura y que estén juntos era oportuno, su piel brillaba y el seguía con la intención de antes.

Y el silencio reino y por primera vez se sintió tenso, quería decirle muchas cosas pero su boca se lo negaba. Juvia quería decir algo también hasta que recordó que era lo que traía.

-Tome uno- le invito mostrándole lo que compro en la repostería. Una parte de Natsu despertó con su sonrisa.

-Se ven deliciosos- tomo uno y ella igual, ambos comieron degustándolo bastante, a ambos la comida no era especial sin su compañía ya que ambos sufrían de poco apetito estos últimos días, pero en ese momento ambos tenían hambre- ¿Los hiciste? - pregunto de manera inocente pues para él era comida de ella por su sabor.

-Juvia los compro en el camino- por alguna razón sentía que debía devolverle el favor, ya le había cocinado e incluso le compro buenos postres para él aunque la última vez solo invito los helados y sentía que debía hacer algo para ella ¿Qué podría funcionar?

-A la próxima te invitare a algún lado-

-Como una cita? –

Él se dio cuenta del peso de sus palabras y Juvia no evito que su imaginación le jugara una broma, ella enserio comenzó a pensar cosas y sin querer lo soltó.

-J-juvia s-solo bromeaba, Juvia y Natsu s-solo son a-amigos, no…..- pero para el pelirrosa fue la mejor idea.

-Juvia…..- llamo bajando su mano para tomar la suya con delicadeza, ahora sabía qué hacer, la peliazul lo miro-…..Una cita no está mal-

-P-pero….-

-Acaso no…..- pensó que tal vez fue mala idea. Ella se puso nerviosa.

-No! B-bueno, J-juvia no s-sabe si…..- ella se sonrojo evitando su mirada- …..H-hay algo que, que necesito decirle antes para saber si esto que….- se llevó ambas manos al pecho-…si esto es posible-

-No te entiendo-

Curiosamente, Juvia no podía decirlo con claridad, antes lo gritaba a los cuatro vientos, pero en ese mismo instante su garganta no dejaba pasar las palabras, ¿Que decirle?, quería hacerle saber que….

-J-juvia…- volvió a sentir su tacto, tan tibio abrazar sus manos, brindándole la calidez y fuerza que esta frase requiere-….Juvia quiere decirle que….-

Esos instantes, verla así, mostrando una faceta que no había visto, estaba feliz, pero actuaba asustada y eso lo llevo a tomar sus manos, a acercarse la suficiente para invadir su espacio personal, para admirar aquellos labios rosas que en ese momento le parecía lo más…no tenía una palabra para describirlo, no cuando su cuerpo había actuado por sí solo.

Cuando sintió el aire que respiraba.

Cuando toco aquellos labios con los suyos.

Cuando le gusto.

Supo que lo que en verdad era amor y…..

No había palabras.

Nada.

Solo un mundo donde no había más personas que ellos.

No hubo más que un simple contacto de labios, pero para ellos, aquel simple roce fue como descubrir algo nuevo. Juvia no lo vio venir, pero no quiso hacer algo contra eso, Natsu la había besado y aun si su estómago parecía querer explotar su cuerpo había quedado inmóvil sin querer separarse de aquel tacto.

Lo que fue segundos parecieron horas.

Se separó, ella lo miro sorprendida. Para una mujer que se había preparado eso fue trampa.

-N-no! – el corazón de Natsu se detuvo- E-el beso era después, J-juvia tenia, J-juvia debía decirle que….que….-

-¿Me gustas?- una frase con la que culminaba una película de Mira, que era perfecta en ese momento.

-Juvia debía decirle eso, Juvia había estado pensando en decirle que…decirle que…- levanto la vista de golpe, Natsu sonreía y ella se ponía más nerviosa. Había escuchado…-¿Q-que? –

-Que me gustas- era el quien podía decirlo libremente. Juvia se sonrojo por completo- ¿He estado mal? Acaso…..-

No, había sido perfecto. El pelirrosa ahora se daba cuenta que tenían razón, él estaba enamorado de Juvia como mujer y toda pena que sentía se fue, no sentía mal en decirle eso de la nada, hasta le pareció divertido.

-P-pero, ¿Y Lucy que?….- Natsu arqueo una ceja.

-Lucy? Ella me dijo que viniera- ¿eh?

-Pero?- no sabía que se perdió. Pero no iba a desaprovechar la situación, no iba a dejar que gane.

Lo tomo de la bufanda y lo acerco plantándole otro beso, uno más furioso, mostrándole todas sus intenciones. Natsu se sintió la presa por un segundo, pero luego sin darse cuenta la había rodeado la cintura con sus manos, atrayéndola, queriendo sentirla.

Juvia paso sus manos por su cuello, con su peso lo derribo quedando ella encima de él. Era mucho pero no podían detenerse, ambos se habían aguantado demasiado que no sabían cómo iban a terminar sus acciones.

Se separó un segundo, Juvia lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-A Juvia le gusta Natsu- dijo al fin, él sonrió de vuelta, acariciando aquel bello rostro que de alguna forma sentía que tenía todo derecho. Supo que quería verla de esta forma todos los dias.

-A Natsu le gusta Juvia- jugo, ella se recostó encima de él, si antes creía saber lo que era felicidad, entonces que alguien le diga que era esto, que era esta calma que sentía al estar así de cerca, de disfrutar el momento sin rechazos, sin sentir tristeza, sin sentirse sola.

-Juvia se pregunta…..- susurro, aun con los ojos cerrados descansando, Natsu quien podría dormirse en cualquier momento abrió los ojos escuchándola- ….Sabe lo que significan esas palabras?-

Acaricio su cabello.

-Sé que quiero estar todo el tiempo contigo, sé que no hay otra persona que me dolería no tenerla cerca, eres impresionante, hermosa, yo solo sé que quiero estas así….contigo-

-Natsu sabe que es el amor? - ella se recostó mejor en el pecho del pelirrosa, mirándolo sonrojada, el abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero a la vez comenzó a reír pues eso ahora…

-Sí, pero no te lo puedo decir-

-Eh? Porque Juvia no pue….-

Y la volvió a besar callándola, haciéndole ver que esa era su respuesta.

Porque no existían respuestas.

Porque el amor era un conjunto de demostraciones, tan cotidianas, tan extravagantes, tan diferentes que jamás sabrían con exactitud cuando pasa o en qué momento, hasta ahora. Ambos caminaban en la misma dirección, lo malo fue que en el carril opuesto.

Ninguno se preguntó qué pasaría ahora, o después, ni siquiera tenían planes para el día siguiente o en la semana venidera, solo tenían un deseo en ese instante.

De estar juntos.

 _Natsu y Juvia…_ su historia apenas empieza.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Puede que parezca que falta continuación, y la verdad es que si solo que aquello ya no es prioridad, pero en la historia original esto acaba así, puede que en un futuro haya conti pero de momento me regreso a mi otra historia que no he avanzado nada 'El héroe?'.**_

 _ **Si leyeran la historia, el prototipo antes de esto, sabrían que está muy mal, ese día escribí por escribir y termine haciendo algo que nunca salió a luz, lo cual agradezco porque tardo mucho para darle sentido. Tenía hoyos y las personalidades no me convencían y luego de ver una peli, que no encuentro donde estaba guardado por ende el nombre no me lo sé, solo sé que es de un chico que vive en marte y se enamora de una chica de la tierra pero no es extraterrestre, me gusto y algo me prendió el foco y salió esto.**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado.**_

 _ **TheDarckAngel se despide.**_

 _ **BYEBYE**_


End file.
